Who The Last Laugh?
by Rei Lawliet
Summary: culun! yeah, menurut kalian mungkin sekarang ini nama tersebut cocok kalian gunakan untuk memanggil namaku. tapi lihat! apakah nama itu akan berlaku selamanya? kita lihat saja nanti!/ RnR?/ chap 8 up
1. PROLOG

**Who The Last Laugh?**

 **by : yurikorei (asli ide dari otak gaje Rei)**

* * *

 **summary:**

 **culun?! yeah, mungkin menurut kalian sekarang ini nama tersebut cocok kalian gunakan untuk memanggil**

 **namaku. tapi lihat! apakah nama itu akan berlaku selamanya? kita lihat saja nanti!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), EYD, DAN MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN LAGI**

 **GENRE : DRAMA , HURT/COMFORT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"HAPPY READING"**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Mentari hampir tenggelam, cahayanya yang bersinar terang, perlahan mulai meredup seiring dengan tenggelamnya sang surya.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan dengan gontai, berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang semakin ramai menjelang malam hari, berjalan dengan perasaan sedih serta tubuh yang lelah.

 _Pembulyan lagi_

Gumamnya lirih sambil terus menapakkan kakinya menelusuri jalan yang akan membawanya ke sebuah mension megahnya.

Gadis itu, dia Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Ia putri kesayangan dari sang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Asia. Hyuga Hiashi, dimana perusahaanya sudah memiliki cabang di berbagai Negara. Jadi, siapa yang tidak tahu tentang "Hyuga" dan "Hyuga company" yang merupakan nama perusahaan dari sang Hyuga Hiashi.

Yeah, gadis itu memang cantik, kulitnya yang seputih susu, wajah yang cantik, imut, dan rupawan, terbukti dengan pipinya yang tembem, dihiasi semburat merah alami, bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, matanya yang seindah bulan, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah merekah alami. Yeah mungkin sekilas terlihat sempurna, apalagi di tambah dengan kecerdasan dan kepintarannya dengan segudang prestasi dibidang akademiknya di sekolah, sekolah yang bukan hanya sekedar sekolah biasa, sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu merupakan sekolah unggulan di Jepang, murid pintar dan kayalah yang hanya bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut, "KIHS" atau lebih tepatnya "Konoha International High School".

 **SEMPURNA**

Mungkin satu kata itu yang melintas dibenak semua orang yang baru mengenalnya.

Namun di balik kesempurnaannya itu, tentulah ada kekurangan. Manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna bukan? hal itu berlaku juga untuk sang "Heires Hyuga" itu.

Pembulyan yang sering ia terima dari teman-temannya setiap hari, bukan, lebih tepatnya setiap ia masuk sekolah. Ia memang cantik, pintar, dan kaya terlebih ia sang pewaris dari Huyga Company, semua murid disana tahu itu, bukankah tadi juga sudah di jelaskan?

Namun sifatnya yang baik, bukan hanya baik, tapi lebih tepatnya sangat-baik-hati, dan sifatnya yang selalu mengalah, membutnya semakin hari semakin menjadi orang suruhan teman-temannya , apa lagi setiap disuruh-suruh, Hinata tidak pernah menolak, dan semua itu menjadi bahan pembulyan temannya.

Apa lagi cara ia berpakaian dan penampilannya, yang sangat-tidak-bisa-dikatakan 'wah' seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang berpenampilan 'wah' hanya untuk memperlihatkan seberapa kayanya mereka. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Hyuga Hinata, dimana ia lebih suka hidup dengan penuh kesederhanaan. Dengan kemeja dan jaz kebesarannya, rok nya yang sebatas lutut, jauh lebih panjang dari teman-temannya yang panjang roknya rata-rata 15 cm di atas lutut, kaos kaki panjang, dan oh jangan lupakan rambutnya yang dikepang rendah serta potongan poninya yang rata, memang masih terlihat imut dan cantik, tapi karena penampilannya tersebut menambah objek pembulyannya, 'Si Culun Hyuga' itulah sebutan bagi mereka-mereka yang suka membuly dan menatap rendah Hinata.

Apa Hinata diam saja dibuly seperti itu?

Yeah tentu saja. Tentu saja ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan bersabar untuk semua pembulyan tersebut, ia hanya dapat menahannya, menahan semua hasrat antara sedih, marah, dan malu bercampur menjadi satu itu di dalam hatinya.

"tadaima!"

"ah! Okaeri Hinata-sama" ucap pelayan setianya itu dan seperti biasa, ia menawarkan bantuannya untuk membawakan tas sang nyonya nya, dan seperti biasa juga Hinata selalu menolaknya dengan halus.

Sesampainya dikamar, ia langsung menutup dan tak lupa juga mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia menaruh tasnya si tempat rak penyimpan tas-tasnya.

 **BRUK**

Ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas spring bad yang berukuran king size nya tersebut dengan agak kasar. Rasanya ia lelah , malah sangat lelah. Lelah akan fisik dan batinnya.

 _'kenapa orang seperti kamu bisa menjadi pewaris hyuga sih?!'_

 _'dasar culun, ngapain kesini?!'_

 _'cih, aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang culun sepertimu!'_

Makian tersebut terngiang di telinganya, padahal sudah berjam-jam berlalu, namun masih saja perkataan itu terus saja muncul. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya meluncur dengan indahnya dari matanya yang seindah bulan, air mata yang syarat akan kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang terus saja menupuk dan selau di pendamnya.

Ia menangis

Menangis dalam diam, menangis dalam keheningan, menangis tanpa adanya suara yang terdengar. Perlahan matanya mulai terasa berat, hingga perlahan namun pasti matanya terturup rapat.

Ia tertidur.

* * *

"bagaimana sekolahmu hime?" tanya sang ayah-Hiashi disertai dengan senyuman kasih sayangnya itu, senyuman yang sangat-sangat jarang ia tunjukkan kepada semua orang.

"s-sekolah H-Hinata b-ba-baik ayah"

Bohong

Ia bohong

Jelas ucapannya itu bohong.

Apanya yang baik?

Apakah sebuah pembulyan itu bisa di katakana baik?

Dilihat Dari apanya 'pembulyan' tersebut dapat dikatakan baik?

Hinata tersenyum, ia terseyum untuk menutupi kebohongannya, rasa sedihnya, tersenyum agar sang ayahnya tercinta tidak mengkhawatirkannya, karena ia tahu jika

Ayahnya sangat-sangat menyayanginya.

"teruslah menjadi siswi yang berprestasi, buat ayah bangga, buat ibumu bangga nak" ujar sang ayah lembut.

Mendengar kata ibunya, hati Hinata rasanya bergetar, antara sedih, bahagia, dan sakit menjadi satu. Saat ia mengingat jika

sang ibunya tercinta sudah tiada.

"i-iya ayah, Hinata a-akan berusaha" ucapnya mantap tapi suaranya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

* * *

"heh culun! Sini!" perintah seorang siswi berambut merah, Karin Uzumaki.

"ah i-iya, a-ada a-apa U-Uzumaki-san?"

"kau, bawakan semua buku itu ke perpustakaan sekarang juga!" siswi tersebut memerintah dengan nada arogannya.

 _Tidak! aku tidak mau!_

"ah, ba-baik U-Uzumaki-san" apa boleh buat, tidak ada sedikitpun keberanian Hinata untuk menolak perintah sang siswi tersebut, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat-sangat ingin menolaknya.

Hinata pun segera mengambil semua buka di atas meja Karin yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit dan ringan itu, ia segera melangkah meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju ke perpustakaan.

 **BRAK**

Buku tersebut berserakan.

Buku yang di bawa Hinata tadi berserakan di lantai, karena berat serta tingginya tumpukan buku tersebut, membutnya tak bisa melihat kedepan dengan leluasa, al hasil ia malah menabrak seseorang.

"Y-Yahiko-san" gumamnya terkejut saat melihat siapa seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Yahiko atau biasa di panggil Pain, salah satu siswa popular disekolahnya dan merupakan pacar dari Karin Uzumaki, orang yang telah memerintahkan Hinata untuk membawa buku-buku tersebut ke perpustakaan.

Wajah Hinata langsung memucat saat menyebut nama tersebut, apalagi orang yang namanya baru ia sebut berada tepat di depan matanya.

"cih, kau! Si Hyuga Culun itu?! Kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong! Pake mata! Punya mata nggak?!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

hallo mina! perkenalkan Rei salah satu author baru di ffn, hehe maaf ya minasan kalau ceritanya kurang bagus, mohon di maklumi, Rei kan masih author baru. terimakasih yang sudah mau baca fic gaje Rei, apalagi yang selalu suport Rei, oke jaaa mina! see you to the next chap...

.

review kalian adalah semangatku untuk melanjutkan fic ini! jadi **REI TUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN! :)**


	2. NECKLACE AND A VALUABLE FRIEND

**Who The Last Laugh?**

 **by :**

* * *

 **summary:**

 **culun?! yeah, mungkin menurut kalian sekarang ini nama tersebut cocok kalian gunakan untuk memanggil**

 **namaku. tapi lihat! apakah nama itu akan berlaku selamanya? kita lihat saja nanti!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), EYD, DAN MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN LAGI**

 **GENRE : DRAMA , HURT/COMFORT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"HAPPY READING"**

 **(HARAP BACA BEBERAPA CATATAN PENTING SETELAH STORY!)**

* * *

 **NECKLACE AND A VALUABLE FRIEND**

"Y-Yahiko-san" gumamnya terkejut saat melihat siapa seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Yahiko atau biasa di panggil Pain, salah satu siswa popular disekolahnya dan merupakan pacar dari Karin Uzumaki, orang yang telah memerintahkan Hinata untuk membawa buku-buku tersebut ke perpustakaan.

Wajah Hinata langsung memucat saat menyebut nama tersebut, apalagi orang yang namanya baru ia sebut berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Cih, kau! Si Hyuuga Culun itu?! Kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong! Pake mata! Punya mata nggak?!" tanya eh lebih tepatnya bentak Yahiko.

"M-maafkan a-aku Y-Yahiko-san, a-aku b-benar-b-benar m-minta m-maaf" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar hebat , mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis, atau lebih tepatnya

Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Yahiko.

Tidak boleh

Karena hal itu dapat menambah masalahnya dalam pembulyan yang mungkin saja bisa lebih parah.

Terdengar decihan kasar dari Yahiko yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan gadis bersurai indigo tersebut sendirian dengan perasaan kesal.

 _Tes_

Benar, air matanya terjatuh perlahan, ia mulai menangis, tapi anehnya tidak ada suara dalam tangisannya.

Segera ia usap dengan kasar air mata yang telah berani-beraninya membasahi pipi gembilnya, ia segera membereskan buku-buku yang berceceran tersebut dengan cepat, sebelum ia beranjak pergi, ia sempat melihat sekelilingnya, takut ada yang melihat ia menangis, takut kalau ada orang yang tahu hal itu malah akan menjadi petaka baginya.

 _Huuft yokatta_

Batinnya bersyukur, setelahnya ia langsung beranajak pergi menuju perpustakaan

* * *

 **Teng teng teng**

"Yey akhirnya pulang juga!"

"Yey bebas!"

"Pulang pulang pulang"

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Akhirnya datang juga saat-saat yang ditunggu para murid, 'bel surga', sebutan yang aneh bukan? Yeah tapi kenyataannya para murid sering menyebutnya begitu, Karena bel tersebut merupakan saat dimana waktu pelajaran sudah usai, dan waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya pulang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita sudahi pelajarannya, kalian bisa pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa" ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum kecil, memaklumi tingkah para muridnya.

"Ha'I, arigatou sensei" ucap para murid serentak.

* * *

Seperti biasanya, Hinata pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Di tengah perjalanannya pulang, ia berbelok kesebuah jalan, bukan, bukan jalan menuju mensionnya,melainkan jalan menuju ke suatu tempat, suatu tempat dimana Hinata sering mampir di tempat tersebut untuk menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang sekolah, sebelum akhrinya pulang ke mensionnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kakinya semakin melambat saat tempat yang ia tuju sudah tampak di depan mata bulannya.

 **Sebuah danau.**

Mungkin banyak yang tidak mengira, jika di sebuah kota yang padat akan penduduk serta banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang terdapat sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Airnya yang jernih, tampak dari kejauhan berwarna hijau, dan jangan lupakan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh dengan rindangnya disekitar danau yang menambah kesan indah, sejuk, dan damai.

Sebenarnya banyak yang tidak tahu tentang danau tersebut, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu akan keberadaan danau yang sayang untuk dilewatkan keindahannya tersebut, karena memang tempatnya yang agak tersembunyi serta kesibukan orang-orang di sana, maka tak hayal jika danau ini sepi. tapi Hinata tidak takut akan tempat yang sepi ini, malah ia senang karena ia bisa berada di tempat yang sepi nan tenang.

Hinata mendekat ketepi danau, duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar nan rindang, memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati angin segar yang menerpa lembut wajahnya.

Terpaan angin tersebut seakan ikut menerpa dan membawa beban nya pergi, yah walaupun hanya sebentar, tetapi hal itu mampu membuatnya melupakan masalahnya walaupun hanya sebentar.

Sekelebat ingatannya bersama sahabatnya terlintas begitu saja di dalam benaknya.

Ingatan dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, seakan menyalurkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

 _'Hahaha kau lucu Hinata-chan'_

 _'K-kau selalu s-saja begitu'_

 _'Jangan marah ya Hinata-chan, Cuma bercanda kok'_

 _'Y-ya ya y-ya aku tahu k-kok'_

Tes

Tes

Tanpa ia sadari, cairan bening itu mengalir dengan derasnya dari mata indah sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

 _'Hinata-chan? Kamu tidak apa-apakan?'_

 _'A-aku tidak a-apa kok'_

 _'Kemarilah'_

 _Hinata mendekat kearah sahabatnya itu._

 _'Gadis cantik sepertimu nggak boleh nangis, oke?" ujarnya lembut_

 _Ia membelai pipi Hinata lembut, mengusap air matanya dengan pelan serta lembut dengan kedua tangannya yang lentik 'Tersenyum Hinata, tersenyum' perintah gadis tersebut ceria._

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengarahkan jemarinya kearah pipi gembilnya yang memerah karena menangis, ia mengusap pipinya pelan, pipi dimana tempat sang sahabat nya pernah menghapus air matanya dengan lembut, sangat lembut.

Ia tersenyum nanar mengingat kejadian tersebut, beban yang tadi sempat hilang entah kemana karena terterpa angin seakan kembali lagi membebani pundak serta pikirannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" gumamnya lirih.

"B-bukankah dulu setelah pulang sekolah, k-kita menghabiskan waktu bersama disini?" ucapannya semakin lirih dan sendu, air mata bahkan tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata indah tersebut, seakan ia tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Menekuk lututnya dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada lutut tersebut, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya, ia menangis, menangis dalam keadaan diam.

"Kaa-san" ucapnya sendu dengan nafas tercekat saat ia mngucapkan kata itu, ia menggenggam sebuah kalung dengan bentuk hati dan terdapat beberapa berlian indah yang memancarkan kilaunya yang tengahnya bentuk hati tersebut terdapat ukiran bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' yang di tulis sedemikian cantiknya yang bergantung anggun di kalung tersebut, bertengger indah di leher jenjang nan putih gadis bersurai indigo itu , menyerukan kata 'kaa-san' berkali-kali sambil terus menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, sehingga semua terasa seperti semua beban tersebut menjadi satu dalam otaknya, seakan otaknya tak mampu lagi manampung semua beban tersebut, dan akhirnya otakknya berasa ingin meledak saja. Ibunya, ayahnya, sahabatnya, sekolahnya, temannya. Arrrrrghh semua itu membuatnya frustasi!

Air matanya pun semakin mengalir deras, namun anehnya masih saja tidak terdengan suara isakan tangis yang terdengar.

"Arrrrrghhhhh! " ia berteriak keras. Lelah, lelah rasanya. Ia frustasi akan semua nasib buruk yang menimpanya sampai saat ini.

Tak terasa sang raja surya dengan jahatnya akan menenggelamkan dirinya ke ufuk barat, mungkinkah sang surya tidak tega melihat gadis Hyuuga tersebut menangis? Ataukah ia tidak suka melihat gadis yang cengeng sepeti Hinata? Ah entahlah, yang pasti hari sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi petang, tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang secara bergantian menggantikan tugas sang raja surya untuk menyinari bumi. Hinata dengan cepat dan kasar mengusap air matanya, menarik tasnya kemudian segera beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa ia sadari, sejak tadi sepasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tapi, jika kau amati lebih dalam, mata tersebut menatapnya dengan sirat kepedihan akan nasib sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut , atau ah entahlah bukan kah tadi sudah dikatakan kalau pandangannya tersebut, merupakan pandangan yang sulit diartikan?

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : sebelumnya Rei mengucapkan terimakasih banyak yang sudah dukung Rei. mungkin ada beberapa koreksi dari fic sebelumnya. saat di skan (tulisannya betul nggak?) tentang seragam Hinata yang memakai "jaz" saya "ralat", Hinata memakai "blazer", untuk seperti kemeja rok lipit dan lainnya tidak diralat. dan untuk penulisan kata "Hyuga", diganti "Hyuuga" karena memang itu tulisan yang sebenarnya (karena dulu ada yang pernah tanya soal penulisan "Hyuuga" yang benar, sebagian besar pada jawab Hyuga, tapi setelah** Hana Yuki no Hime **Rei + browsing dari internet ternyata memang tulisan yang benar adalah "HYUUGA"** **)**

* * *

 **terimakasih untuk** keita uchiha **yang sudah mau ngingetin Rei tentang pencantuman pair#bungkuk-bungkuk.. ya mohon dimaklumi, Rei termasuk tipe orang yang agak ceroboh dan pelupa hehehe.**

Hana Yuki no Hime **yoroshiku Hana-san, soal koreksinya, Rei malah ngucapin banyak terimakasih, karena sudah mengingatkan sekaligus memberitahu Rei**

* * *

 **REVIEW**

hiru nesaan : **soal Gaara dan Sasu yang membantunya?** em.. kita lihat saja di beberapa chap kedepan hohohoho #tertawanista

SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki : **wah kalau dilihat dari summarynya hinata nantinya akan berubah kan?** yah tentu, Hinata akan berubah kok :)

 **apa berubah dalam segala hal termasuk kepribadiannya?** untuk masalah itu, kita lihat saja di beberapa chap kedepan khukhukhu #tertawagaje

 **Apa hinata tidak punya teman baik disekolahnya.?** apa di chap ini sudah memberikan sedikit jawaban?

 **Bagaimana dengan neji?Apa dia akan ada di fict ini.** tenang saja, Neji sudah punya bagiannya sendiri, Rei sudah merencanakan kemunculan Neji tapi entah di chap berapa.

NurmalaPrieska : apa ini sudah termasuk up kilat? tapi menurut saya iya :) dan tenang saja, Hinata tidak akan selalu pasrah kok, kita lihat saja chap kedepannya #evilsmirk

82 : ini udah up :)

Sabaku No Dili : iya, ini udah lanjut, tapi untuk kemunculan gaara chap ini belum saatnya. mungkin sebentar lagi(?)

Furi Tsuyoko Miss lily lavender Virgo24 mikyu : ini udah up. dan terimakasih sudah suport Rei #terharu

* * *

 **ARIGATOU MINASAN, SUDAH RIVIEW. JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW LAGI YA :)**

 **SAYA TUNGGU RIVIEWNYA! RIVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGATKU UNTUK MELANJUTKAN FIC INI :)**


	3. GOOD NEWS

**who the last laugh?**

 **by : yurikorei**

* * *

 **summary:**

 **culun?! yeah, mungkin menurut kalian sekarang ini nama tersebut cocok kalian gunakan untuk memanggil**

 **namaku. tapi lihat! apakah nama itu akan berlaku selamanya? kita lihat saja nanti!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), EYD, DAN MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN LAGI**

 **GENRE : DRAMA , HURT/COMFORT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"HAPPY READING"**

* * *

 **GOOD NEWS**

Makan malam hari ini berjalan dengan hening, tidak ada suara percakapan apalagi suara tawa seperti biasa, tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut-mulut mereka sebagai penghias dari makan malam ini. Hinata dan ayahnya sama-sama diam, sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya sesekali terdengar dentingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Sampai suara panggilan sang ayah menyapa indera pendengarannya dan seketika itu pula membuyarkan lamunannya "Hinata"

"Ah i-iya ayah" entahlah, entah apa yang gadis pemalu itu pikirkan sampai ia bisa terlonjak kaget saat sang ayah memanggilnya dengan pelan.

"Sebentar lagi _Hanabi pulang_ " ujar sang ayah singkat, namun jelas.

 **Deg**

Bagaikan mendapat undian dadakan yang hadiahnya berupa mobil mewah saat mendengar penuturan sang ayah yang membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata senang sekaligus tak percaya, bahkan gagapnya pun hilang seketika.

Siapa yang tidak senang jika sang _saudara kembar_ datang, ah lebih tepatnya pulang. Ya, Hanabi merupakan saudara kembar Hinata, ia bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang, memang tidak satu sekolah dengan Hinata, namun sama-sama bersekolah di sekolah yang berkualitas tinggi.

Minggu lalu sekolah Hanabi di liburkan, itu diakibatkan karena para guru banyak yang mendampingi para murid kelas XII untuk _study tour_ selama delapan hari, sehingga para adik kelas diliburkan.

Hanabi menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk berlibur sekaligus berkunjung ke Amerika, ke rumah sang kakak sepupu tersayang yang sedang kuliah di salah satu universitas terbaik di sana, Harvard University, Cambridge, Massachusetts, Amerika. Itulah nama universitas dimana sang kaka sepupu –Neji menimba ilmu.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Hinata iri pada saudara kembarnya yang bisa mengunjungi kakak sepupunya.

Yeah mereka memang saudara kembar-Hinata dan Hanabi. Tapi mereka mempunyai kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dan juga fisik yang sedikt berbeda. Jika Hinata mempunyai kepribadian yang pemalu, lemah lembut, dan banyak menorehkan prestasi di bidang akademik, lain halnya dengan Hanabi yang justru mempunyai sifat yang tegas, percaya diri, dan prestasinya di bidang non akademik.

Secara fisik pun juga sedikit berbeda. Hinata mempunyai rambut yang berwarna indigo dengan poni rata yang tebal menutupi dahinya, kulit putih cenderung pucat, matanya yang terdapat semburat warna ungu di hiasi bulu mata yang tebal, panjang, dan lentik. Seperti duplikat mendiang sang ibu. Sedangkan Hanabi mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat panjang dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian dahi serta matanya, kulitnya putih tapi tidak sepucat Hinata, warna matanya seperti Hyuuga-Hyuuga lainnya-tidak ada semburat berwarna ungu seperti yang dimiliki Hinata.

Hiashi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang putri Hyuuga kesayangannya.

"Lalu kapan Neji-nii pulang?"

"Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi"

"Ah i-iya ayah, Hinata mengerti ayah" belum genap lima menit, gagapnya sudah kemabali kambuh.

…who the last laugh?...

Seperti biasa, Hinata berangkat, menuju sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki, tanpa mobil, apalagi sopir pribadi. Hiashi sering menyarankan Hinata untuk diantar sopir pribadinya atau mungkin mengendarai mobil pribadinya, yang tentu saja harganya tidak bisa dianggap murah. Yeah dan selama itu pula Hinata menolaknya dengan halus. Hinata merupakan tipikal orang yang sederhana dan mandiri, bukan seperti kebanyakan orang yang sebagian besar pastinya memilih diantar atau memeakai mobil mewahnya.

"Ohayou mina" sapa Hinata pelan, saking pelannya tidak satupun penghuni kelas yang mendengar suara tersebut, tentu saja hanya Hinata sendirilah yang mendengarnya. Entah karena suaranya yang terlalu pelan, atau memang mereka yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, atau juga memang Hinata-nya yang tidak dianggap.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu, pasti akan terus begini jadinya.

Tapi kenapa ia terus saja melakukannya? Entahlah, tapi ia hanya ingin dianggap keberadaannya, dianggap sebagai Hinata, dianggap sebagai Hinata Hyuuga, bukan _'Si Culun Hyuuga'_. Tidak perlu juga disematkan julukan _'Hinata Si Gadis Jenius_ ' seperti para sensei nya memanggil nya.

Barusaja ia melangkah, dan suara itu berhasil menghentikan sejenak langkahnya

"Hai minna!" sapa segerombol anak.

Semua murid yang ada di ruangan kelas langsung menengok kearah suara, dan mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata yang jelas-jelas berada di depan segerombolan murid tersebut.

"Hai Sakura-chan, Shion-chan, Karin-chan, dan Ino-chan!" balas mereka kompak.

"Wah! Para princess kita sudah datang nih"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Duduk sini di sampingku, aku persiapkan kursi ini khusus untukmu!"

Segerombolan ah atau bisa di bilang empat gadis tersebut berjalan mencari bangku-bangku yang akan mereka tempati.

Sakura dan Karin berjalan melewati Hinata, ia menabrak bahu Hinata dengan kasar, sampai-sampai Hinata hampir terjatuh karenanya jika ia tidak berpegang kuat pada bangku disampingnya.

Jika Sakura dan Karin menabrak bahu Hinata, lain halnya dengan Shion, ia memang tidak menabrak bahu Hinata, tapi dia menatap Hinata sinis, tatapan merendahkannya langsung di lontarkan ke Hinata tanpa tadang aling-aling. Sementara Ino, ia berjalan dengan raut wajah datar, seperti tidak menganggap keberadaan Hinata.

 _'kau'_

 _'kenapa?'_

 _Kalian! Aku manusia! Aku hidup! Aku bernafas! Aku bisa di lihat! Aku bukan makhluk astral yang wujudnya tidak tampak! Kenapa kalian memperlakukan seolah-olah aku ini tidak ada?! Seolah aku ini mati?! Seolah aku ini tidak pernah terlihat?!_

Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, memproklamirkan isi hatinya. tapi, tapi harapan dan realita sangatlah berbada. Itu sangat menyakitkan saat ia harus mengetahui kenyataan kalau ia memang tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya.

 _'Sasuke-kun duduk dimana ya?'_ batin gadis bersurai pink, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepanjang penjuru kelas _'Kenapa ia belum datang ya?'_ batinnya masih bertanya-tanya tentang ke beradaan pemuda tampan dengan surai raven .

 _'Ah, mungkin aku duduk situ saja kali ya, Sasuke-kun kan sering duduk belakang'_ segera gadis musim semi itu melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku paling belakang diikuti ke tiga temannya.

"Sakura! Kau yakin akan duduk disana?" tanya Karin yang merupakan teman satu geng nya.

"Yeah, pastikan Sasuke-kun akan duduk di sana, itukan bangku belakang yang biasa ia duduki" jawabnya enteng.

Dengan percaya dirinya ia berjalan menuju bangku dan duduk dengan angkuhnya seakan dunia dengan mudahnya dapat ia gengnggam.

Lima menit lagi bel pertanda masuk berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran pertama akan Segera dimulai. dengan langkah malas, siswa bersurai raven mencuat itu menapakkan kakinya di lantai sepanjang koridor yang akan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan berbentuk kubus.

 **SREEEK**

"KYAAAA!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"PANGERAN TAMPANKU!"

Tanpa mengindahkan teriakan yang mampu membuat dinding retak-retak sampai kaca pecah, ia berjalan dengan tampang datar.

 **Srreeek**

"Eh?"

"Apa?! Tidak boleh?!" tanya Sasuke ketus, saat ia menduduki sebuah bangku didekat jendela dan juga bangku dimana letaknya di samping bangku yang Hinata duduki.

"B-Bukan b-begitu" Hinata berujar sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Nanti kalau Haruno-san marah bagaimana?" lanjutnya dengan gumaman pelan-sangat pelan. Takut kena amukan sang Uchiha Bungsu yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya dan kalau sedang mengamuk, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi siapapun yang membuatnya marah.

"Pindah!"

 _'Tuhkan, apa aku bilang'_ batin Hinata ngeri.

"T-Tapi Haruno-san a-aku s-sudah di-"

 **BRAK**

Gebrakan meja tersebut membuat nyali Hinata semakin menciut.

"sudahku bilangkan?! Pindah ya pindah! Kau tuli ya?! Udah culun! Tuli lagi!" makinya kasar, Gadis dengan surai soft pink itu mengambil tas Hinata paksa dan segera melemparnya kedepan tanpa memperdulikan semua barang Hinata yang berhamburan keluar dari perut tas ungunya.

"H-Haruno-san!" pekik Hinata kaget dan langsung berlari menuju tas nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya, ia memunguti barang-barangnya yang tercecer.

"Khe, sudah ku bilang, jangan membantahku, culun!" ia menyeringai merendahkan, dan segera beranjak ke belakang untuk memindahkan tasnya ke bangku-bekas duduk Hinata.

Sebelum ia duduk di bangku tersebut, segera ia membersihkan bangku tersebut dengan cara meniupnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan buku yang tadi sempat dia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

"Nah, begini lebih baikkan Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya setelah menduduki bangku tersebut, Sasuke tidak merespon pertanyaan dari Sakura, mata onyx nya melirik datar seorang gadis yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran tanpa mengucapkan suatu kata apapun.

…who the last laugh?...

"Ck, sialan! Kenapa aku yang kena batunya?!"

"Apa-apaan si kuning itu?!"

Entah sudah berapa ratus kalimat sumpah serapah yang pria bertato _'ai'_ itu lontarkan untuk temannya yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat masalah kepada sensei killernya, sehingga ia yang sedang berjalan bersama ' _teman kuning'_ nya itu jadi kena imbas berupa hukumannya untuk membereskan serta mendata SEMUA buku-buku di perpus.

Sementara si _'teman kuning_ 'nya tersebut, yang tak lain bernama Naruto, ia sedang di hukum membersihkan halaman dan taman sekolah yang luasnya tidak terkira itu.

Tangan besar nan kekar pria itu masih saja tak berhenti menulis data-data buku-buku tersebut, tangannya dengan cekatan menulis kode-kode yang tertera di buku-buku tebal tersebut sambil sesekali menggerutu pelan.

"A-Ano, a-apa itu b-buku-buku baru?"

Suara lembut nan halus tersebut tak lantas membuyarkan sang pria Sabaku tersebut dari kerja banyaknya, terbukti dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku serta mulutnya yang tak kenal lelah berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kutukan-kutukan yang ia layangkan pada seseorang yang telah membuatnya kesusahan seperti ini.

Karna tak mendapat respon dari seorang pria yang duduk membelakanginya, akhrinya ia sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"P-Permisi! A-apa itu b-buku-buku b-baru?"

Dan.. Bingo!

Akhirnya pria tersebut merespon pertanyaannya juga.

Tapi..

Ah! Alangkah terkejutnya gadis bersurai indigo tersebut, matanya terbelalak lebar serta bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka menandakan seberapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seseorang yang baru ia ganggu kegiatannya.

Gaara Sabaku

Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang baru kamu ganggu kegiatannya tersebut merupakan siswa popular di sekolah ini. Tidak tidak, bukan, bukan karena Hinata merupakan salah satu fansgirl dari si bocah Sabaku tersebut. siapa yang tidak kenal Gaara Sabaku? Siswa tampan, pintar, kaya, dan keren yang di gandrungi banyak siswi, sampai banyak siswi yang bertariak histeris saat melihat pria sabaku tersebut, tidak hanya itu, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan karena tidak kuat melihat pesona sang 'Bungsu Sabaku' tersebut-katanya.

Oke-oke ini terlihat berlabihan bukan? Tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Aneh bukan? Yeah memang para siswi tersebut sangat-sangat aneh.

Hinata tidak tahu jalan pikir para siswi di sini, memang Hinata akui, banyak siswa yang tampan nan kaya yang sekolah disini. Tapi tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu pula kan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan nada suara yang datar.

Oh Hinata juga tidak akan melupakan fakta bahwa pria yang sedang berhadapan dan berbicara dengannya ini merupakan tipe pria yang dingin dan juga emmm ya killer. Ia tidak segan-segan menghajar siapa saja yang membuatnya marah sampai masuk ke rumah sakit.

Aduh, membayangkan bagaimana Gaara akan memenggal kepalanya dengan sadis karena telah berani-beraninya mengganggu kegiatannya saja sudah berhasil membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"A-Ano, a-apa i-ini b-buku-b-buku k-keluaran t-terbaru?" suaranya bergetar, apalagi gagapnya yang bertambah parah tersebut membuat Hinata merutuki cara bicaranya.

"Hn" dua huruf konsonan itupun menjadi wakil dari jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata.

Tapi, kata 'hn' itu mewakili apa? Apakah ya? Atau, tidak? Ugh! Berbicara dengan Bungsu Sabaku ini membuatnya bergetar, takut, dan bingung secara bersamaan.

"M-Maksud Sabaku-san?" tanya takut-takut.

"Ya, kau mau membantuku mendata buku-buku sialan ini?" tawarnya ah tidak, tapi kalimat itu lebih merujuk ke kalimat pernyataan.

Dari pada nanti ia harus mati mengenaskan di tangan Sabaku tersebut, lebih baik iya meng-iyakan tawaran atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan pria berdarah Sabaku tersebut, toh anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari Hinata yang sudah mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kau- em.. siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara datar, yah memang selama ini Gaara sangat-sangat jarang menanyakan nama seseorang, apalagi seseorang itu dalam wujud wanita, tapi berhubung gadis ini akan membantunya mengerjakan tugas hukumannya, jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Tapi.. tunggu. Nama? Gaara menanyakan nama Hinata? Apa dia tidak tahu tentang Hinata? Hinata yang disebut-sebut sebagai gadis culun? Maksudnya, Hinata kan sudah dikenal, dalam artian berbeda maksudnya, ah kalian tahukan maksud tersebut.

"Hinata Hyuuga" jawabnya pelan, sangat pelan malah, ia menundukkan kepala dalam, tangannya mencengkram rok lipitnya kuat.

"Oh, baiklah Hyuuga, duduklah di situ!" perintahnya mutlak.

 _Apa?!_

 _H-Hyuuga? D-dia memanggilku Hyuuga? Tidak 'Si Culun Hyuuga'? Batin Hinata tak percaya._

Dia segera menatap wajah tampan pria dengan surai merah tersebut, tatapan akan syarat ketidak percayaan.

"Apa?"

"A-Ah, t-tidak k-kok"

.

 **TBC**

* * *

holla mina! Rei anak baik udah kembali nih... gomen-gomen baru up, Rei baru saja selesai UAS (tadi), do'akan Rei ya, semoga nggak ada yang remedi (makanya, belaja Rei! jangan suka main lappy dan main ponsel mulu! udah tau UAS malah main ponsel, dasar!)...

baiklah.. Rei akan membahas sedikit tentang review-nya

.

1\. apa worldnya kurang banyak? soalnya kalau Rei tambahin takut bosan bacanya.

2\. pertanyaan yang sudah Rei duga, yaitu "siapa sahabat yang dimaksud Hinata?" dan "siapa yang melihat Hinata saat di danau?"

di chap ini terselip kata kuncinya soal sahabat Hinata, silahkan di tebak..

yang melihat hinata? hm.. itu masih rahasia author dan tuhan.

3. **pertanyaan yang Rei tunggu-tunggu akhrinya muncul juga**

 **apakah fic ini akan berubah menjadi rate M?**

Rei masih berpikir untuk mengubah rate ini menjadi rate M, tapi ada beberapa pertimbangan yang Rei pikirkan.

karena Rei sempat berpikir, kalo rate ini Rei rubah menjadi M, mungkin ceritanya akan lebih menarik.

:) Rei belum pernah membuat fic dengan rate M, dan Rei juga belum berpengalaman membuatnya.

:) Rei ragu, karena feelnya mungkin nggak kerasa, di chap-chap ini saja, Rei yakin feelnya belum terasa.

:)Rei masihlah author yang amatiran

4\. sasugaara udah nongolkan di chap ini? tapi gomen scan nya cuma dikit.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Dilri**

 **bagaimana dgn perubahan hinata yaa ? bikin penasaran sih.** Rei berencana membuat Hinata yang sadis.

 **clareon**

 **Kutebak yg gaara jadi tokoh baik n sasu jadi tokoh jahat.. trus sasu nyesel gituu.. endingnya kaykny bakal sasuhina nihh.** benarkah akan seperti itu ceritanya? bagaimana malah kebalikannya? atau SasuGaa sama-sama menjadi tokoh protagis? atau antagonis?

 **AI**

 **Ini sebenarnYa memceritakan tentang SasuHina ATAU GaaHina ? ? ?** hm.. mungkin kedua-duanya

 **alshasahi-chan**

iya Rifa-chan, ini nee-chan udah up, riveuw lagi ok!

* * *

GOMEN YANG REVIEWNYA BELUM SEMPAT REI BALES :)

* * *

 **RnR! REI TUNGGU REVIEWNYA MOHON PENDAPATNYA**

 **REVIEW DARI MINNA ADALAH SEMANGAT REI UNTUK MENERUSKAN FIC INI**


	4. KEPULANAGN HANABI

**STORY BY YURIKO REI**

* * *

 **NARUTO DKK MILIK OM MK (rei cuma minjem tp nggak bilang-bilang)**

 **RATE T**

 **WARNING : GAJE, TYPO(S), EYD, DAN WARNING-WARNING YANG LAINNYA**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING :D**

* * *

 **KEPULANGAN HANABI**

Sang Raja Surya dengan perlahan meninggalkan tahta megahnya, menggantikan warna langit yang semula biru menjadi merah kehitaman yang membentang luas dilangit. Satu persatu bintang-bintang pun mulai bermunculan, menampakkan dirinya yang sempat tertutup terangnya cahaya matahari.

Hiruk pikuk khas kota terdengar semakin ramai seiring tenggelamnya Sang Raja Surya. Warna-warni lampu jalan dan tempat perbelanjaan terlihat berkerlap-kerlip ria dan meriah, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari, suara deru mobil-mobil terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga, Menampilkan keramaian khas kota besar pada malam hari.

Dengan langkah ringan, Hinata menyusuri jalanan ramai tersebut. Tangannya mencengkram tas punggungnya erat. Bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit , menggerutu pelan, merutuki betapa bodohnya ia karena bisa-bisanya lupa membawa jaket atau mantel atau apapun itu yang dapat melindunginya dari udara malam yang dingin nan menusuk ini . menengadah ke atas, matanya melihat untaian langit hitam, kelopak matanya menutup dengan pelan, menyembunyikan amethysnya dari keadaan dunia yang megah ini. Hidung mancung nan mungilnya menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, menyetorkannya kedalam paru-parunya, menyesapi hawa khas udara malam. Matanya terbuka cepat saat mengingat jika sebentar lagi Jepang akan memasuki musim dingin.

"pantas udaranya terasa lebih dingin" gumamnya pelan, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut menambah kecepatan berjalannya, kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah semakin cepat menyusuri jalan ramai yang penuh akan lautan manusia itu. Ia tidak ingin akibat kelalaiannya karena lupa membawa jaket, menjadikan ia jatuh sakit karena kedinginan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Hinata telah sampai di mensionnya. Gerbang mension yang kokoh, tampak menjulang tinggi dengan angkuhnya, menjadi pelindung dari sebuah istana yang indah nan megah yang di dalamnya.

Para maid penjaga gerbang segera membuka gerbang raksasa tersebut, memberi sambutan kepada Hinata yang tak lain merupakan majikan mudanya, membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan serta memberikan ucapan sambutan 'selamat datang' yang dibalas anggukan beserta senyum lebar dari sang pemilik surai indigo itu.

 **Cklek**

"tadaima-"

"H-Hanabi?!" seru Hinata tak percaya, ia terkejut akan kemunculan saudara kembarnya yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya atau lebih tepatnya berada diruang tamu dengan pose berdiri tegap, tangannya bersilang di depan dadanya.

 **Bruk**

Gadis dengan surai indigonya itu langsung menghambur memeluk Hanabi dengan erat, hampir saja Hanabi terjungkal dibuatnya, kedua tangannya melingkar erat di pundak saudara kembarnya itu. memberondong nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"kapan kamu pulang, uh? Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu? Kenpa tidak mengajakku untuk menjemputmu?"

Hanabi terkekeh ringan, ia membalas pelukan Hinata sama eratnya, tak dapat memungkiri, bahwa ia juga sangat merindukan Hinata "khe, sebegitu rindunya kah kau padaku,Hinata? Padahal baru delapan hari aku tinggal, apa diriku ini termasuk tipe orang yang ngangenin?" tanyanya bercanda.

Menguraikan pelukannya, Hinata tersenyum lembut"entahlah, menurutku tidak" nada canda ia gunakan dalam pelafalan kalimatnya tersebut.

 **…..WHO THE LAST LAUGH?...**

"b-bagaimana keadaan nii-san? A-Apa nii-san m-menanyakan keadaan ku d-dan tou-san?" tanya Hinata semangat, tangannya dengan lihai memotong hidangan yang disajikan oleh para maid sebagai menu sarapan pagi ini yang tak lain bernama steak, menjadi potongan-potongan kecil kemudian melahapnya.

"s-seharusnya aku juga ikut pergi kesana" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Hiashi dan Hanabi menanggapi ucapan Hinata hanya dengan kekehan. Tangan sang ayah terulur, mengacak pelan rambut halus nan lembut milik Hinata.

"kau kan bisa berkunjung kesana saat liburan, Hinata" ujar sang ayah, ia mangambil sebuah gelas yang berisi teh hangat kemudian meneguknya pelan.

"h-ha'I ayah"

"dan t-tentunya Hanabi tak perlu ikut" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jahil, mata pearlnya melirik usil ke arah Hanabi yang masih asyik mencomot roti dengan selai kacang kesukaannya.

"tentu saja aku ikut! Iya kan, ayah?" protes Hanabi dengan nada manja, mulutnya tak berhenti mencomot sehelai roti yang telah ia olesi dengan margarine dan selai kacang.

"kurasa lebih adil bila kau tidak ikut Hanabi. Benarkan Hinata?" sepertinya Hinata telah menularkan virus jahilnya kepada tou-sannya, lihat saja ekspresi Hiashi yang sedang menatap putri bersurai coklatnya jahil, persis seperti yang Hinata lakukan tadi, mungkin mereka memang sudah bersekongkol untuk menggoda Hanabi.

"hey hey hey! Tidak bisa begitu! Aku kan juga ingin kesana lagi!"

Hinata dan ayahnya tertawa bersama-sama, melihat ekspresi lucu saat Hanabi sedang cemberut dan kesal yang terpajang di wajahnya sungguh merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi ayah dan anak itu.

"Hinata" panggil Hanabi yang sudah pulih dari acara cemberutnya.

"um, ada apa Hanabi?"

"nanti kita berangkat bareng, ya?" kalimat yang lebih mirip disebut sebagai kalimat perintah mutlak ketimbang kalimat ajakan itu terlontar dari bibir gadis dengan surai coklatnya itu, menuntut Hinata untuk menuruti keinginannya.

"tapi-"

"kenapa? Kau selalu saja berjalan kaki. Tidak mau memakai mobilmu. Tidak mau di antar sopir, dan terakhir kau selalu menolakku saat aku akan mengantar mu kesekolah, kenapa? Apa kau malu mempunyai saudara seperti ku, Hinata?" kali ini Hanabi berujar dengan nada yang mungkin bisa di katakan marah, wajah kesalnya terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang benar-benar kesal, sangat kesal.

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Bicara apa saudara kembarnya ini? Malu mempunyai saudara sepertinya? Apa maksudnya itu? haha jangan bercanda.

Hinata menunduk dalam, tangannya meremas kuat rok lipitnya, hatinya terasa seperti tersayat belati tajam tak kasat mata, mengirisnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tak mungkin dapat disatukan kembali-sangat sakit. Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu, seharusnya Hinatalah yang berkata seperti itu, bukan Hanabi. "b-bukan s-seperti i-itu"

'harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, apa kau tak malu mempunyai saudara seperti ku hm, Hanabi?' lanjutnya dalam hati, ia tak sanggup, benar-benar tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, ia tak sanggup melihat Hanabi juga ikut menjadi bahan celaan dan ejekan teman-temannya hanya kerana ia mempuyai saudara sepertinya, saudara yang lemah, saudara yang culun sepertinya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin Hanabi bernasib sama sepertinya, cukup ia saja yang bernasib seperti itu.

"Hanabi!" suara baritone sang ayah mengintrupsi perdebatan kedua putrinya yang asyik berdebat, nadanya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Hanabi menunduk, merasa bersalah akan apa yang tadi ia ucapkan. "maaf" ujarnya lirih.

Hiashi menghela nafas berat, memijat keningnya pelan "kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu Hanabi, hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. ayah tidak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk berkata seperti itu"

"dan kau Hinata, Hanabi itu saudara mu, kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakan Hanabi untuk berangkat sekolah bersama? kalian itu saudara" lanjut sang ayah menasehati.

"maaf" ujar mereka bersamaan, mereka menunduk dalam sambil berkata lirih.

"baiklah Hinata, kalau kau menolak-"

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat bersama" Hinata tersenyum lebar yang ditujukan kepada Hanabi. Hanabi yang melihat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya, secara reflek membuat senyum Hanabi ikut mengembang.

 **…..WHO THE LAST LAUGH?...**

"waktu kalian tinggal lima belas menit lagi! Cepat selesaikan!" suara tersebut mengglegar, mengisi ruangan yang tadinya hening karena ulangan dadakan dari sang guru yang terkanal killer tersebut, Anko mitarashi namanya.

Suara kusak kusuk para murid mulai terdengar, ada yang sedang berbisik-bisik meminta jawaban, ada yang sibuk memberi kode-kode jawaban, ada juga yang dengan ekstrim nya meminta jawaban langsung secara terang-terangan kepada temannya.

"Shika! apa jawaban nomor lima, tujuh, Sembilan, sebelas, dan tiga belas?" teriak bocah kuning dengan model duren tersebut gamblang.

Ya kira-kira seperti bocah kuning itu, entah karena ia merupakan orang yang ekstrim atau bodoh atau memang ia merupakan orang yang over kreativ, sehingga ia dengan beraninya meminta jawaban dengan cara yang mungkin kebanyakan orang menyebutnya G.I.L.A . tapi ada juga yang mengerjakan soalnya sendiri dengan diam dan hikmat, tanpa menoleh kanan kiri, tanpa bisiki-bisik meminta jawaban. seperti Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan lain sebagainya yang mengerjakan soal dengan jujur, yah walaupun jumlah mereka dapat di hitung jari.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kumpulkan lembar jawab mu sekarang juga! Begitupun kalian semua! Saya tidak mentoler kalian, karena kalian sudah berani-beraninya mencontek! Cepat!"

"hehe lima menit lagi sensei, ya?" bocah berdarah Namikaze tersebut masih sempat-sempatnya menawar waktu untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya tanpa takut, walaupun kiriman deathglare gratis tanpa bayar dari sang guru killer sudah diterimanya dan jangan lupakan hukuman-lagi manis yang siap menantinya.

"tidak ada lima menit- lima menitan, cepat kumpulkan! Kalian semua juga!"

Karena tidak mau amukan itu terus berlanjut yang mungkin bisa membuat gendang para murid jebol, segeralah para murid berdiri untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka masing-masing. Satu persatu ah bahkan dua, para murid tersebut maju kedepan dengan membawa lembar jawabannya masing-masing untuk dikumpulkan di meja guru.

Hinata berdiri dengan agak tergesa-gesa, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja guru yang letaknya di depan, disamping papan tulis.

Melihat Hinata yang berdiri, Sakura pun ikut berdiri, langkahnya pelan namun cepat.

Saat berpapasan dengan Hinata, segeralah ia mengambil kertas lembar jawaban Hinata dengan sekali hentakan, mengambil lembar jawaban tersebut dengan paksa kemudian memberikan lembar jawabannya atau bisa disebut menukar lembar jawabannya dengan milik Hinata, tak lupa ia juga membisikkan sebuah kalimat bernada ancaman kepada Hinata "awas saja kalau kau berani mengadukan tentang hal ini!"

Dengan cepat Sakura melangkah dan langsung meninggalkan Hinata, menghampiri sebuah bangku yang terletak dua baris dari depan, mengambil penghapus tinta bolpoin, dan mengganti nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' menjadi namanya 'Haruno Sakura', lalu segera kedepan untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya errr… maksudnya lembar jawaban Hinata yang telah ia rebut dan telah ia ganti namanya.

 **….WHO THE LAST LAUGH?...**

Setelah ulangan yang melelahkan dan menegangkan tersebut selesai, bel pertanda istirahatpun berbunyi. Para muridpun menghela nafas lega, keluar kelas untuk menuju ke kantin, ada juga yang masih sibuk memaki-maki sang sensei karena ulangan dadakan tadi, tentu saja setelah sang sensei pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang mereka sebut 'nerakanya sekolah'-mereka masih sayang nyawanya.

"ugh, kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa bekal?" Hinata dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya, sepertinya ia harus menyalahkan Hanabi, karena dengan seenak jidatnya mengajak Hinata berangkat siang dan setelah itu, menyuruh Hinata untuk cepat-cepat berangkat karena takut terlambat dan berakhirlah Hinata yang tidak membawa bekalnya.. yes! good job Hanabi!

Menghela nafas sejenak, ugh! Jujur ia agak errrr… bisa dibilang sedikit… takut. Yeah ia sedikit takut, takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi.

Saat itu, ia pergi untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman di kantin, dan berakhir dengan rambut indahnya-semula berhiaskan krim kue akibat ulah dari Sakura dkk, dan setelah itu, ia tidak pernah pergi kekantin atau bisa di bilang kejadian tersebut, merupakan kejadian dimana ia terakhir kali pergi kekantin.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah kantin yang berukuran lumayan besar itu berada didepannya, dengan langkah perlahan, ia memasuki kantin tersebut dengan perasaan gugup dan was-was. Ia langsung melangkah untuk membeli sebuah roti dan sekotak susu, tak lupa ia membayar semua makanan dan minumannya kepada ibu kantin.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang semua penjuru kantin, guna menemukan sebuah tempat duduk kosong yang dapat ia gunakan untuk makan.

"ah! Ketemu!" guamamnya senang. segera ia melangkah menghampiri meja tersebut tanpa memperdulikan tatapan 'jijik' dari kebanyakan murid yang mereka kirimkan pada Hinata, ah masa bodoh! Yang penting ia bisa makan sampai kenyang, toh ia sudah kebal akan tatapan seperti itu.

Saat Hinata akan menduduki kursi tersebut, Sakura beserta gank nya menghadang Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada dengan angkuh "e eh! Aku-yang-ingin-memakai-tempat-ini-sekarang!" ujarnya dengan penekanan penuh disetiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"t-tapi H-Haruno-san, a-aku-"

"hei gagap! Kita tidak butuh alasanmu! Yang kita butuhkan tempat duduk ini, dan kau" timpal teman Sakura yang bernama Shion, telunjuknya mengerah ke dahi Hinata "pergi dari sini!" bentaknya kasar.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk tersebut, mencari bangku lain yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan.

Dan beribu-ribu syukur kepada Kami-sama, Hinata akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong, segeralah ia menduduki bangku tersebut, namun ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Disampingnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dengan segala kebetulannya juga baru saja menduduki kursi disampingnya yang kebetulan memang kosong dan segeralah ia membuka minuman botol lalu meneguknya.

Kami-sama! Apalagi sekarang?!

Dengan tangan yang gemetar menahan gugup dan takut, ia mengambil susu kotaknya, meneguknya perlahan, lalu meletakkannya kembali kemeja. Ia menghela nafas panjang, menetralisir jantungnya yang berdetag liar. Bukan, bukan karena ia juga menyukai Sasuke ataupun salah satu dari fansgirl nya si Sasuke, itu hanya reaksi tubuhnya ketika ia merasa gugup atau takut. Walau kenyataannya Hinata mengalami keduanya-gugup dan takut.

"kau Hyuuga Hinata?" uchiha sasuke, secara tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Hinata yang membuatnya kaget bukan main.

"eh! I-iya"

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento berwarna ungu muda yang tadi sempat ia taruh disamping tangannya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud sasuke, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menampilkan raut tanda tanya, sungguh ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu membuatnya sangat-sangat-sangat terlihat imut.

"bukankah seorang Hyuuga Hinata terkenal akan kecerdasannya?" Sasuke berujar dengan nada tajam, bermaksud menyindir sang putri Hyuuga itu.

"eh? A-apa maksud U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, berusaha menenangkan hasratnya untuk tidak mencekik leher gadis yang berada disampingnya itu "itu" sasuke menunjuk kotak bekal tadi menggunakan telunjuk nya yang panjang "tadi seorang wanita bermata seperti mu memberikan itu kepadaku, ia menyuruhku untuk memberikan bento tersebut kepada seorang Hyuuga Hinata, me-nger-ti Hyuuga Hinata?" lanjutnya, ia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata menciut, sungguh ia benar-benar tak suka berkata panjang lebar.

"o-oh, k-kalau s-seperti itu, t-terimakasih U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, gagapnyapun bertambah parah, ia benar-benar sangat takut sekarang.

"hn"

Sakura Haruno, seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi kegiatan mereka tampak menahan amarah, wajah tirusnya menampakkan raut yang amat kesal, tangannya mengepal erat bahkan telapak tangannya sampai memutih.

"lihat nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan" seringai yang syarat akan kebencian terpatri jelas di wajah Sakura.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **hy minna! gomen ya, Rei baru up. sebenarnya ini chap udah jadi sekitar seminggu lebih yang lalu, di chap ini sebenarnya Rei mau jadiin satu sama chap depan, namun karena wordnya kebanyakan akhirnya Rei jadiin dua. rei sebenarnya-lagi- ingin segera ke langsung masalahnya (perubahan Hinata) namun kalo terlalu maksa jadinya mainstream.**

 **gomen chap ini terlalu maksa buat up. trus buat adegan Sasuhinanya kurang banyak, gomen nggak bisa nepatin janji, tapi Rei usahaain Sasuhinanya dan Gaahina kapan-kapan rei banyakin.**

 **oh iya, Rei hampir aja lupa. berdasarkan masukan dari teman-teman (termasuk readers, review), rei tetap menjadikan cerita ini aman alias RATE T**

 **oh ya, Rei mau minta pendapat nih.**

 **1\. apa genre Hurt-nya dihapus atau di ganti aja ya? soalnya Rei sadar kalo fic ini, feel-nya hancur dan kurang terasa. tapi kalo di ganti, diganti apaya?**

 **2\. apa ada event buat Gaahina? ini Rei beru rencana mau ikut event Sasuhina-kalo jadi-, Rei suka sama dua pair itu...**

 **REVIEW (BUAT YANG TIDAK LOG IN)**

 **Chanchan**

 **Rei juga nggek sabar untuk perubahan Hinatanya :)**

 **nana chan**

 **iya, ini udah lanjut :D**

 **nayasant japaneze**

 **em..mungkin, bisa jadi tuh. ::DD**

 **onyxlave14**

 **arigatou :D tetep aman kok.**

 **secret**

 **Rei pastikan chap 6 udah menjurus ke perubahan Hinata. Hinata? em.. bisa jadi :)**

 **A-Chan**

 **tentu saja, rating nya nggak berubah kok. arigatou ya semangat dan dukungannya :). masalah pair, gomen Rei belum bisa jawab.. keep reading :)**

 **Guest**

 **hah? jadi? apanya yang jadi? #bingungtujuhkeliling *plak #author alay**

 **Uzumaki Dilri**

 **hy dobe! akhirnya kau review lagi. em.. Rei belum tahu, masih bingung #gomen**

 **Uchiha nanda**

 **arigatou:D. hinata udah cantik koK, ya tapi dia agak culun. tenang chap depan (6), udah di mulai perubahan Hinata.**

* * *

 **Gomen kalau ada yang belum Rei jawab Reviewnya**

* * *

 **HUWEEE...GOMEN MINNA, CERITANYA SEMPAT REI HAPUS, SOALNYA LAGI EROR, REVIEW PARA READERS NGGAK BISA DILIHAT, AWALNYA MAU REI EDIT, EH MALAH JADINYA REVIEWNYA NGGAK BISA MUNCUL TERUS CERITANYA NGGAK ADA PERUBAHAN HASIL EDIT**

 **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**

 **REI HARAP, PARA READERS MAU MEMBERIKAN REVIEWNYA LAGI. GOMENNASAI**

* * *

 **RnR?**


	5. CHANGE

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BANYAK SEKALI WARNING**

* * *

 **CHANGE**

Bel sekolah berdering dengan nyaringnya. Memberikan tanda bagi mereka yang merindukan rumah. Para muridpun dengan riang mengakhiri pelajarannya hari ini. Dengan perlahan, mereka mulai meninggalkan area sekolah elit itu, hanya beberapa yang berlalu lalang, mungkin hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan ataupun sedang melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Suara derap langkah berpasang-pasang kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai dua. Terdengar suara itu menuju disebuah kelas dimana saat ini Hinata berada.

Sakura dan segerombolan gang nya.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor itu, tangan dari sang ketua gang yang tak lain bernama 'Haruno Sakura' terkepal kuat, langkahnya cepat, serta nafasnya yang memburu. Tak sabar rasanya untuk cepat di tempat tujuan.

Memberi pelajaran pada gadis culun itu!

 **BRAAK**

Gadis lavender itu berjengit kaget, mata bulan redup yang awalnya menatap untaian langit sore, beralih pada beberapa objek yang memandangnya sengit.

Sakura dengan ketiga gang yang setia mengikutinya dibelakang membuka pintu itu kasar, matanya menatap nyalang pada seorang gadis yang kini sedang duduk di sisi pojok ruangan. melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura segera menarik gadis itu kasar, membawanya keluar area sekolah menuju tepi sebuah sungai di belakang sekolah

Hinata dengan segenap tenaganya mencoba memberontak dari kungkuhan tangan mereka, namun Sakura yang dibantu kedua temannya yang ikut membantunya membuat Hinata kalah banding dengan jumlah dan kekuatan dari mereka. Jika hanya Sakura sendiri yang menariknya saja sudah membuatnya menguras tenaga, apalagi ditambah temannya. Karena tahu perjuangannya akan sia-sia, akhirnya ia hanya diam sambil mengikuti arah permainan Sakura yang akan membawanya. Ia sudah-sedikit- siap dengan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan nanti.

Bukan menjadi rahasia umum bagi semua murid sekolah ini lagi jika Sakura mempunyai tenaga diatas rata-rata perempuan biasa. Gadis berambut pink yang memang dasarnya feminim itu bahkan pernah meninju sebuah papan tulis hingga membuatnya berlubang serta membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto menjadi lebam-lebam karena pukulannya.

"H-Haruno-san. L-lepaskan aku" kali ini Hinata kembali memberontak, rasa perih mulai menjalar di pergelangan tangannya akibat kebringasan Sakura dan teman-temannya yang tanpa belas kasihan mencengkram tangannya cukup lama.

"diam!"

Dapat Hinata lihat tatapan sangat-penuh-akan-kebencian terpancar di mata emerald gadis penyuka warna pink itu. hinata hanya menatapnya bingung dan pasrah secara bersamaa.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"berapa kali sudah kubilang, huh?! Apa kau tuli?!"

Apa? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menariknya kasar dan kemudian membentaknya? Seingat Hinata, ia tidak pernah memancing masalah pada seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal sadis itu. bahkan saat ia menukar lembar jawabnya tadi, ia tidak memberontak maupun marah kepadanya secara langsung. Tadi pagi ia hanya mendengarkan guru yang mengajar dan saat istirahat ia langsung pergi kekantin dan bertemu….

 _'U-Uchiha S-Sasuke'_ batin Hinata berteriak heboh tatkala ia mengingat kejadian dimana percakapannya tadi bersama Pangeran Sekolah itu.

"a-aku b-bisa j-jelaskan i-itu H-Haruno-san"

"menjelaskan apa? Menjelaskan seberapa tulinya kau Hyuuga?" bentak Sakura, matanya menatap nyalang Hinata, membuatnya bergidik ketakutan.

Shion mendekati Sakura, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dari aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya "sudahlah Sakura, berapa kalipun kau jelaskan, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti, dia itu i-di-ot. Lebih baik kalau kau memberinya pelajaran yang sangat bergaharga saja untuknya"

Sakura melonggarkan cengkramannya, namun bukan berarti ia melepaskan begitu saja gadis Hyuuga itu yang sudah bergetar ketakutan dibawah cengkraman singanya. Bibirnya menampilkan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

"Ino" panggilnya.

Gadis keturunan Yamanaka yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh Shion mulai menampakkan dirinya dengan perlahan, mata indahnya enggan menatap seorang gadis Hyuuga yang kini menatapnya penuh akan luka. Sungguh ia tak sanggup menatap mata itu, mata yang selalu membayang-banyanginya setiap malam. Ada rasa sakit yang selalu hinggap dihatinya saat mata itu menatapnya.

"ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya ragu.

"bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau benda itu merupakan benda yang sangat berharga bagi gadis manis kita ini, Ino?" matanya melirik pada leher jenjang nan putih Hinata dimana tergantung manis sebuah kalung indah yang selalu Hinata kenakan.

Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut terbelalak sempurna. Aquamarine itu menatap Sakura tak percaya, sedangkan amethyst itu menatap Ino dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Tega sekali ino membeberkan hal mengenai kalungnya itu kepada teman-teman barunya. Apa dia tak sadar akan apa yang dia ucapkan itu dengan konsekuensi yang akan Hinata dapat? Egois sekali dia.

Hinata memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura dari kalung kesayangannya, namun kedua pergelangan tangan dan bahu Hinata di cengkram erat oleh tangan Shion dan Karin "l-lepas! J-jangan kau sentuh kalung itu!" ia masih terus berontak, tangan beserta tubuhnya tak henti-hentinya bergerak. Sehingga mau takmau membuat Sakura yang dibantu Karin dan Shion bekerja ekstra untuk menahan gadis itu untuk tetap ditempatnya.

 **Plak**

Suara tamparan itu terdengar cukup keras, sampai-sampai membuat Karin bergidik ngeri.

Mulai geram akan tingkah Hinata, membuat Shion menampar pipi gembil milik Hinata, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"haha tidak ku sangka, wajah polos seperti mu bisa menampar orang shion" ejek Karin.

"diam kau Karin!" Karin mendengus kesal.

"bagaimana kalau kalung ini hilang? Ah bukan hilang, tapi lebih tepatnya aku hilangkan, hm?" dan tak berselang lama, tangan Sakura menarik paksa kalung Hinata dan membuangnya ke sungai didepan mereka.

"tidak! kaa-san!" Hinata menangis histeris, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan-tangan iblis itu. karena sudah puas melihat reaksi Hinata yang sungguh sangat kacau membuat ketiga gadis itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan tertawa senang, mereka langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis histeris.

 _'maafkan aku Hinata'_ batin Ino lirih, ia tidak berani menengok kebelakang yang hanya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang ini.

Di lain sisi, Hinata berlari menuju tepi sungai yang dalamnya bukan main, mencoba mencari-cari kalung peninggalan mendiang ibunya. Tak mendapat hasil, dengan mata yang terus berair ia mencoba melompat ke sungai itu. sekarang ini prinsipnya hanya satu 'menemukan kalung itu bagaimana caranya walau ia harus mati'

Tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai, namun sebuah tangan besar nan hangat menghentikan aksinya "lepaskan aku! Lepas"

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa mati kalau kau nekat untuk menceburkan diri disana"

"aku tidak peduli! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal akan aksi konyol gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Ia menarik tangannya, menjadikan gadis itu ikut tertarik kebelakang dan berakhir menubruk dada bidangnya.

"dengarkan aku bodoh! Kau bisa bunuh diri dimana saja asalkan bukan disini, karena ini merupakan tempat sepi yang hanya bisa kau dapatkan saat kau bersekolah disini. Dan aku tidak ingin tempat ini menjadi angker karena kematianmu"

Hinata yang tadinya masih menangis dan memberontak dibawah pelukan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu, kini merubah ekspresinya menjadi cemberut.

"dimana rumahmu? Akan ku antarkan kau" ujar pemuda bersurai merah itu lagi. Masih dengan aksi memeluknya.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Hinata dingin, membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara mengernyit bingung.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan

 **Hinata POV**

Bel pertanda pulang sudah menggema sedari tadi, namun aku tetap tak bergeming dari tempat dudukku. Dari pada keluar berdesak-desakan, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap berada dikelas menunggu para murid pulang sambil melihat untaian awan yang menggantung indah di langit.

 **BRAAK**

Suara pintu yang di dobrak kasar membuatku berjengit kaget dan reflek kepalaku langsung menoleh ke asal datangnya suara, membuat poni rataku bergoyang berlawanan dengan gerak kepalaku.

Sakura dan segerombolan Gang nya.

Aku mengernyit bingung, mereka menatapku tajam, terlebih Sakura yang menatapku seolah-olah ingin menerkamku.

Mereka mulai mendekatiku, tangan Sakura dengan cepat menarik lenganku. Mencengkramku erat dan membawaku keluar dari area sekolah ini.

Akupun memberontak, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sakura yang dibantu teman-temannya, namun bukannya mengendur, cengkraman itu malah semakin kuat dan menyakitkan. Akupun hanya pasrah dibawah cengkramannya.

Mereka membawaku kesebuah sungai dekat sekolah. Sungai itu, sungai yang dalamnya bukan main. Seingatku, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah kesini, apalagi menceburkan diri disini, sungguh hal yang konyol jika mereka berani berenang disini.

Apakah mereka akan membunuhku dengan cara menceburkanku kesungai itu?

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membutaku bergidik ngeri.

"H-Haruno-san. L-lepaskan aku" pemberontakanku mulai aktif kembali. Perih terasa menjalar semakin menyakitkan kala mereka terus saja mencengkramku.

"diam!"

Bentak Sakura kasar. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat kilatan kebencian di dalam matanya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatapnya bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"berapa kali sudah kubilang, huh?! Apa kau tuli?!"

Apa? Apa yang ia katakana? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memancing permasalahan dengan Sakura. Bahkan saat ia menukar lembar jawabku dengan miliknya, aku tidak berontak ataupun marah. Yeah, baiklah aku akui aku memang marah, namun tidak secara langsung. Tadi pagi aku hanya mendengarkan guru mengajar, dan karena tidak membawa bekal, akupun dengan terpaksa pergi ke kantin, itupun saat aku mau mendudukkan diri, ia dan segerombolan gang nya dengan sengaja menyela serta membentakku, aku diam dan memilih mengalah. Yeah dan aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih dengan kami-sam karena tak lama kemudian aku mendapat tempat duduk baru dan bertemu….

U-Uchiha S-Sasuke?

Wajahku langsung memucat saat aku mengingat kejadian tersebut. Mungkinkah Sakura melihat kejadian saat aku berbicara dengan Uchiha itu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang salah paham.

Kesimpulan yang logis!

"a-aku b-bisa j-jelaskan i-itu H-Haruno-san" ucapku tergagap karena ketakutan.

"menjelaskan apa? Menjelaskan seberapa tulinya kau Hyuuga?" ia membentakku lagi.

Seorang temannya yang kukenal bernama Shion itu melangkahkan dirinya mendekati Sakura, kulihat ia sedang menenangkan Sakura. Namun seringai iblis tak lepas dari wajahya. Apa benar-benar ia menenangkan Sakura?

"sudahlah Sakura, berapa kalipun kau jelaskan, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti, dia itu i-di-ot. Lebih baik kalau kau memberinya pelajaran yang sangat bergaharga saja untuknya"

Idiot dia bilang?!

Dapat ku rasakan, Sakura dengan perlahan melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku. Sejenak, akupun menghela nafas lega. Mungkin Shion memang benar-benar menenangkan Sakura yang kesambet iblis entah dari mana.

Eh tunggu. Kenapa sekarang Sakura menyeringai? Bahkan seringai itu lebih mengerikan bila dibandingkan dengan nada ancamannya.

"Ino" panggilnya kepada salah satu teman gangnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap sendu gadis rupawan yang kini mulai menampakkan dirinya dibalik tubuh tinggi Shion. Bayangan akan masa laluku bersama gadis pirang itu mendadak terlintas di benakku, membuatku merasakan sakit dan sesak secara bersamaan.

"ada apa Sakura?"

"bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau benda itu merupakan benda yang sangat berharga bagi gadis manis kita ini, Ino?"

Mata zambrud gadis itu bergulir melirik leherku, aku ketakutan saat firasat bahwa Sakura akan merampas kalung itu dariku mulai memenuhi pikiranku.

Darimana ia tahu tentang kalung itu? Ino?

Aku menatapnya penuh luka, air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Kurasakan mataku memanas.

Ino. Mengapa kau katakan itu? jika memang kau membenciku, silahkan saja. Tapi kenapa harus kalung ini yang kau katakan pada mereka?

Kau penghianat sejati!

Aku memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura yang kini tengah memegang kalungku. Namun tak kusangka, Karin dan Shion malah menambah kapasitas tenaganya untuk menahanku agar tetap diam.

 **Plaaak**

Aku meringis kesakitan, perihku rasa saat tangan Shion melayangkan tamparannya pada pipiku.

"haha tidak ku sangka, wajah polos seperti mu bisa menampar orang shion" kulihat Karin berusaha mengejek Shion dengan nadanya itu.

"diam kau Karin!" Karin mendengus kesal.

"bagaimana kalau kalung ini hilang? Ah bukan hilang, tapi lebih tepatnya aku hilangkan, hm?" dan tak berselang lama, tangan Sakura menarik paksa kalungku dan membuangnya ke sungai didepan mereka.

"tidak! kaa-san!" aku menangis histeris, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan-tangan iblis itu. aku segera berlari ke tepi sungai. Mencoba menemukan kalung itu berada. Namun nihil.

Aku menangis terisak, kalung berhargaku hilang?

Tidak! itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku berlari hendak menceburkan diri kesungai, namun sebuah tangan besar dan terasa…

Hangat

Menghentikan aksi ku untuk menceburkan diri.

 **…. WHO THE LAST LAUGH?...**

"ada apa dengan perusahaan Haruno itu?"

lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari saku celana hitamnya. "mereka menawarkan sebuah kerja sama dengan Hyuuga dengan jaminan keuntungan yang lumayan tinggi" ujar lelaki berambut hitam klimis itu.

"apa anda akan menyetujui kerja sama itu Hiashi- sama?"

Hiashi terdiam, menimbang untung rugi dari keputusan yang akan diambilnya. "hubungi perusahaan Haruno agar pimpinannya menemuiku nanti sebelum jam dua. Karena aku akan ke Belanda untuk menyelesaikan masalah disana" dari jawabannya, nampaknya Hiashi kurang percaya akan kerjasama antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan Haruno itu. bukan tanpa alasan, namun bagaimanapun sebagai orang pebisnis, tentunya harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak bukan?

"baik. Saya mengerti" ujar pemuda itu seraya membungkuk dan berlalu pergi.

"tampaknya ayah akan pergi cukup lama putriku" gumamnya lelah.

Ia mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam disaku kemejanya, menekan beberapa nomor untuk menghubungkannya kepada seseorang diluar sana "Neji. Cepat selesaikan kuliahmu dan segera pulanglah"

 **…..WHO THE LAST LAUGH?...**

Untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata merasa hampa dalam hidupnya. Bahkan tak ada rasa canggung yang hinggap dihatinya saat seorang pemuda yang belum lama dikenalnya duduk disampingnya, bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya, ia akan merasakan perasaan canggung luar biasa saat dirinya dihadapkan pada orang yang asing atau belum lama kenal.

Bayangan akan sosok ibunya terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya. Bagaikan mendapat hantaman keras, hatinya terasa kosong saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak dapat memenuhi janjinya untuk menjaga sebuah peninggalan berharga dari mendiang ibunya. Terlebih benda itu merupakan benda terakhir yang tersisa dari kenangan masa lalunya bersama orang tercinta-ibu-.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya terasa hening, bahkan keheningan itu terasa lebih menakutkan dibanding pemakaman. Hinata yang masih sock dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dan Gaara yang memang pada dasarnya merupakan orang pendiam.

Mobil sport yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih itu pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang raksasa. Gaara menengok kesamping, memastikan keadaan Hinata. Ia sedikit meringis saat mendapati sosok Hinata yang kini terlihat berantakan.

Dapat ia lihat wajah gadis itu pucat, sorot matanya pun kosong. Sejenak, ia merasa kasihan dengan gadis yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hinata keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut, membungkuk pelan dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada seorang pemuda yang dengan ikhlas mau mengantarnya. Gaara hanya membalas ucapan terimakasihnya dengan dua huruf konsonan 'hn' untuk kemudian menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

"tidak ada kata mampir?" gumam pemuda itu pelan dan segera kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Malam tengah merangkak menuju puncak kegelapannya. Gadis Hyuuga itu pulang dengan wajah yang penuh akan bekas lelehan air mata, ia menutupi helaian rambutnya menggunakan tudung jaketnya.

Semua pertanyaan bernada khawatir yang terlontar dari para maidnya dengan mudah ia abaikan.

Baru sebuah anak tangga ia naiki, namun suara yang muncul bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang Hanabi lontarkan membuatnya terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Hinata. Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang? Apa yang terjadi dengan seragammu? Kenapa menjadi tidak beraturan seperti itu?"

"ada tugas dari guru yang harus aku kerjakan, dan aku ketiduran di kelas" jawab Hinata dingin sekaligus ia berbohong. Entahlah, kini yang ada dibenaknya hanya segera kekamar dan menenangkan diri. Itu saja.

Hanabi mengernyit heran, kenapa suara Hinata yang lembut kini berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"ada apa dengan mu?"

"diamlah Hanabi. Bisa kau berhenti bertanya. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat. Kuharap kau tidak akan menggangguku"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tajam itu, ia kembali menaiki anak tangga yang akan menuju ke tempat peraduannya. Kamar tidur.

Hanabi hanya bisa menatap punggung Hinata nanar dengan berbagai pertanyaan yangbermunculan memenuhi otaknya.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia tak lantas mengganti seragamnya yang sudah carut marut tak karuan. Ia memilih untuk berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi santai.

"kaa-san.." gumamnya lirih.

 _'kenapa? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku Kami-sama? Aku sudah seringkali ditindas'_

 _'apa hidupku akan seperti ini terus?'_

"tidak!" ujarnya lantang, amethyst nya menatap hamparan langit hitam, seolah itu adalah janjinya kepada langit bahwa ia akan segera bengkit dari semua ini.

"kalian akan menerima balasannya"

 **…WHO THE LAST LAUGH?...**

Hanabi duduk termenung diruang makan. Makanan yang sedari tadi disiapkan oleh para pelayannya tak pernah sekalipun disentuhnya. Pikirannya kini sedang berkecamuk memikirkan saudarinya. Nada datar yang Hinata lontarkan tadi sungguh bukan merupakan ciri khas seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata itu gadis yang lembut, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengucapkan nada dingin nan menusuk. Namun nada nya tadi yang ia lafalkan.. .. sungguh diluar perkiraan.

Hanabi mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Memikirkan sikap Hinata sungguh membuatnya pusing, bahkan lebih pusing dari tugas kimia dari gurunya.

"semoga besok dia sudah kembali menjadi Hinata seperti sedia kala" gumamnya penuh akan harap.

 **….WHO THE LAST LAUGH?...**

Hinata berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan, tak ada sedikitpun emosi yang terpajang di wajah rupawannya. Hanabi dibuat terperangah oleh penampilan Hinata.

 _Benarkah ia Hinata? Sangat berbeda sekali._

Digulirkan kelerangnya menuju kabawah dan keatas, kembali keatas lagi dan kebawah lagi dengan tatapan terkesima, begitu sampai kira-kira empat kali.

Rambut indigonya yang dulu sering ia kepang rendah, sekarang tergerai indah menari-nari sesuai gerakan Hinata saat menuruni tangga. Poni ratanya yang kini bertambah agak panjang ia jepit sedikit dibagian kiri menggunakan jepit rambut dengan hiasan symbol Hyuuga di atasnya.

Bajunyapun kini melekat pas ditubuhnya, tak ada kata kedodoran lagi dikamusnya. Begitupun rok lipit bergarisnya yang panjangnya limabelas centi meter di atas lututnya. Memamerkan kedua kaki mulus nan jenjangnya.

Sejak kapan ia mengubah ukuran bajunya?

Sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam yang selalu ia kenakan, kini berganti dengan sepatu sneakers berwarna coklat dengan kaoskaki lima senti meter diatas mata kaki.

Untuk sekejab, Hanabi dibuat takjub akan penampilan Hinata yang baru. Ia berpikir bahwa Hinata mulai ada perubahan tentang modis dan fashion. Namun, ia harus kembali menepis pikiran positifnya setelah mendengar nada dingin Hinata.

"kemana ayah?".

 _'Hinata. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu dingin?'_

"ayah pergi keluar negeri, mengurus perusahaan disana" jawab Hanabi ragu. Entah kenapa, ia tak berani menatap mata Hinata.

"aku berangkat"

e-eh?

Hanabi mendongak menatap Hinata tak percaya "kau tidak berangkat bersamaku?"

"tidak. aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri"

 _'hah? Sejak kapan ia berani mengemudikan mobil sendiri?'_

Hanabi menunduk, meremas erat rok lipit yang ia gunakan. Ada yang berbeda dari Hinata. Hinata yang lemah lembut kini menjadi Hinata yang dingin bagaikan es. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hanabi benci pada sikap Hinata yang tak banyak bicara.

Mobil dengan merek Lamborghini berwarna putih itupun memasuki kawasan sekolah dengan elegannya.

Angin yang berhembus, membuat helain rambut indigonya menari-nari di udara kala ia keluar dari mobil dengan keangkuhannya. Matanya menatap nyalang kepada seluruh murid yang kini menatapnya penuh damba.

Hinata culun kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan penuh akan kewibawaan.

 _'permainan. Akan dimulai'_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 **sebelumnya Rei minta maaf karena up nya lama. dan Rei mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih pada para readers, riviewers, dan yang udah ngefavoritin dan ngefollow ini cerita. Rei sempat terharu pada para readers yang mau nge pm Rei langsung untuk ngelanjutin ini cerita. maafkan Rei apabila masih banyak kekurangan pada cerita yang rei buat. sungguh Rei masihlah author amatiran yang butuh bimbingan dari para senpai.**

 **dan satu lagi. rei juga minta maaf jika wordnya masih kurang. rei hanya bisa menulis (mengetik) cerita maksimal 2k. sekali lagi Rei minta maaf.**

* * *

 **baiklah.. ini balasan dari review para readers XD**

 **nana : rei minta maaf kalau wordnya memang dikit, karena itu memang kapasitas rei untuk ngetik cerita. untuk setiap chap, di fic ini sebenarnya rei mau nunjukin permasalahan hinata dan hal-hal yang harus hinata hadapi, dan itu nantinya akan menjadi titik dimana hinata akan memulai aksinya untuk membalas perlakuan pada orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya, fic ini rei buat memang bukan untuk konflik yang lebih berat. fic ini lebih rei tujukan pada aksi pembuliyan dan persahabatan dengan konflik yang ringan. dan masalah membosankan atau tidaknya sebuah fic, itu masing-masing individu yang menilainya, jika nana-san memang menganggap fic ini membosankan, silahkan, karena seperti yang rei tulis tadi. itu merupakan pendapat masing-masing individu lagi pula rei juga sadar akan banyaknya kekurangan pada setiap fic yang rei buat. sekian dan terimakasih atas keritikannya :D**

 **sweet dream : iya. terimakasih.**

 **BA :hihihi semoga harapannya terkabul. tapi untuk judas dan anggun, mungkin itu tidak mungkin karena hinata akan berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin, dan anggun? sifat itu hinggap didiri hinata saat ia masih jadi gadis yang ehm.. culun XD**

 **ayane : hehehe maaf, sepertinya di chap ini, rei tidak berhasil up cepet ^^**

 **hiroshima: tentu saja. arigatou**

 **anti pink: hihihi.. diusahain ya.**

 **indigo: terimakasih banyak semangatnya ^^**

 **uzumaki dilri: permasalahan? sebenarnya udah, tapi tergolong masih sangat ringan. chap ini gaara udah muncul kan? naruto? entahlah, disini naruto bukan termasuk tokoh yang benar-benar penting. lain halnya dengan sasuke sama gaara. sasuke sama hinata? entahlah, belum tentu si sasu sama hina, tergantung alurnya nanti karena rei juga masih bingung nentuin pairingnya. maafkan kelabilan rei.**

* * *

 **arigatou! RnR?^^**


	6. PEMBALASAN

**Who The Last Laugh?**

 **by : yurikorei (asli ide dari otak gaje Rei)**

* * *

 **summary:**

 **culun?! yeah, mungkin menurut kalian sekarang ini nama tersebut cocok kalian gunakan untuk memanggil**

 **namaku. tapi lihat! apakah nama itu akan berlaku selamanya? kita lihat saja nanti!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), EYD, DAN MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN LAGI**

 **GENRE : DRAMA , HURT/COMFORT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"HAPPY READING"**

* * *

 **saya menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran tapi dengan sopan**

 **jika anda ingin dihargai, hargailah orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

 **anda baik, saya juga akan membalasnya dengan baik**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read^^**

* * *

 **chap 6 : PEMBALASAN**

Mereka semua munafik. Di depan temannya, mereka akan bersikap baik, tapi saat di belakang, lihatlah bagaimana mereka bergosip ria.

Semua orang pasti ingin mempunyai teman dimana selalu ada di saat senang maupun susah.

Itu hanya ekspetasi.

Lihat saja realitanya. Mereka pasti berlalu pergi setelah mendapatkan kesenangan baru atau sesuatu yang mereka mau.

Berani taruhan?

Mereka sering berkata _"Kita adalah sahabat selamanya. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita selain ajal menjemput"_

Kira-kira kalimat seperti itu ataupun kalimat sejenisnya yang menjurus dengan kalimata tersebut. Khe… itu hanya _bualan kosong_. Lihat saja orang-orang disekitarmu sebagai contoh nyata. Apakah ada diantara mereka yang menepati omongannya? Apakah persahabatan mereka tetap bertahan hingga mereka mati? Oke-oke, mungkin ada. Tapi itu hanya persekian persen dari semua orang yang hidup di dunia ini.

Bagiku, tak ada yang namanya teman di dunia ini. Tidak ada. Semua orang hanya menunjukkan sisi baiknya di saat mereka membutuhkan saja. Setelah selesai, mereka pasti berlalu. Sama halnya sahabatku, ah, maksudku mantan sahabatku.

Ingat? Tak ada yang namanya teman apalagi sahabat.

Dulu kami telah berjanji sehidup semati untuk menjadi sehabat selamanya. Sekarang apa kenyataannya? Ia malah bersenang-senang dengan teman barunya dan meninggalkanku.

Namun aku tetap menyayanginya walaupun mungkin dia sudah tak menganggapku lagi.

Tapi itu aku yang dulu, saat aku masih menjadi _si culun hyuuga._

Kadang-kadang aku sempat bertanya-tanya dengan diriku sendiri, diriku yang dulu, diriku yang mudah untuk memaafkan, diriku yang mudah dimanfaatkan, diriku yang penyayang. Aku selalu frustasi akan pertanyaan yang aku buat sendiri.

Cih… mereka hanya memanfaatkanku saja.

 **who the last laugh**

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mulai beranjak dari tempat dudukku menuju kantin. Melangkahkan kakiku, aku mulai memasuki ruangan yang didominasi dengan kaca dan warna putih.

Lihatlah betapa mereka menatapku seolah-olah memujaku!

Kagum, huh?

Dalam hati aku tertawa.

Dasar sampah! Yeah, sampah. Orang-orang seperti mereka itu tak berguna. Dan sesuatu yang tak berguna lebih baik di buang di tempat sampah dari pada mengotori lingkungan, bukan?

"Tidak mungkin. Paling hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah. Perilakunya masih cupu"

Oh. Aku tahu lirikanmu itu Haruno.

Kau merendahkanku, huh? Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Tapi itu nanti, karena aku sedang lapar. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku tunda acara pembalasanku.

Aku mengambil sebuah roti berukuran sedang dihadapanku.

"Yeah. Sekali cupu tetap saja cupu"

Aku berpura-pura tak mendengar nada mencemooh dari si Maron Berkacamata. Aku lebih memilih untuk membayar roti dan susu yang ku ambil dan berlalu pergi munuju sebuah bangku kosong didekat Sakura cs.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan orang cupu seperti Culun Hyuuga itu, Ino? Kau itu bak model, masa mau saja berteman dengan orang yang…. Weow, cupunya minta ampun"

Aku mencengkram roti yang ada di genggamanku erat. Namun wajahku sebisa mungkin ku atur sedatar-datarnya. Aku bisa menebak dan bisa aku pastikan jika roti yang ada pada tanganku ini sudah hancur tak berbentuk akibat remasanku.

Roti yang malang.

 _Braak_

 _Byuuur_

"Akh!" aku memekik kaget, kurasakan _blazer_ basah, rambutku juga lepek karena basah terkena cairan. Sial! Ini jus jeruk yang mengotori badanku.

"Oh. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Sakura memandangku seolah ia meremehkan keberadaanku. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada rok dan _blazer_ ku yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Ku tatap ia nyalang.

Sialan kau Haruno.

"Hn" gumamku datar. Aku tak berniat membalasnya. Kali ini aku memilih diam. Ingat! Untuk-kali-ini.

Akupun memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, namun sebuah kaki yang aku ketahui pemiliknya dengan sengaja menjegalku, membuatku hampir terjatuh mencium lantai.

Cukup! Dia keterlaluan.

Aku menatapnya nyalang.

 **Plaak**

Satu tamparan tanganku melayang mengenai pipi tirusnya. Dia jatuh tersungkur akibat tamparanku. Semua orang lantas berdiri menatap adegan ini tak percaya. Yeah, aku senang itu.

Aku berdiri dengan pongah dihadapn gadis keturunan Haruno itu. tanganku menyilang didepan dada.

"Aku juga tak sengaja. Tanganku dengan reflek menamparmu" ujarku dengan nada _arrogant_.

Ketiga temannya segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan segera menghampiri Haruno itu yang masih dalam posisi duduk bersimbah di atas lantai. Mereka membantu ketua cs nya berdiri.

Oh, sekarang mereka menatapku nyalang.

"Kau-"

"Apa? Ada apa, Haruno?" ujarku tajam.

"Berani kau menamparku?!"

"Kenapa tidak? memangnya siapa kau? Berlagak berkuasa, huh?"

Kulihat ia diam tak berkutik. Baguslah. Aku menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu temannya yang bernama Karin melangkah menghampiriku. Tangannya ia layangkan bermaksud menamparku, namun dengan cepat aku menangkisnya dan mencengkram erat tangannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah hal ini juga sering kalian lakukan padaku? Sekarang aku akan mempraktikkannya pada kalian. Lalu bagaimana rasanya, Haruno?" ku hempaskan tangan Uzumaki itu kasar.

Kulihat Haruno itu menatapku tajam. Namun aku tak takut akan tatapannya itu. Bahkan, kini aku mampu membuat tatapanku berkali-kali lipat lebih tajam dan menusuk dibanding tatapannya.

"Kau-"

"Diam kau Uzumaki Karin! Apa kau juga mau merasakan apa yang tanganku lakukan pada ketua gang mu?"

Aku membalikkan badanku. Ku edarkan pandanganku kesemua orang yang tengah menatap kami dengan terperangah tak percaya.

Aku membuka sedikit tanganku.

"Kenapa kalian menatap hal ini seperti itu, hah? Kalian pikir ini drama picisan? Kembali kepada aktivitas kalian masing-masing!" ujarku tajam dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan area kantin ini.

Sial! Aku tak jadi makan. Hm….. tapi tak apalah. Aku sudah dapat kesenangan sendiri sebagai ganti dari rasa laparku ini.

.

.

Jam istirahat masihlah lama. Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Saat mataku tak sengaja menangkap objek seorang pemuda berambut merah. Akupun teringat sesuatu.

Bento.

Ah, aku hampir saja melupakannya. Tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah, ku sempatkan diriku untuk mampir ke sebuah resto yang memang buka pagi-pagi karena menyediakan menu untuk bekal sekolah.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kelas. Semoga saja pemuda itu belum menghilang.

Kubuka, resleting tasku dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari plastic. Aku segera bergegas menuju taman belakang.

Sepertinya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku, atau mungkin ia tertidur?

Aku mendudukkan diriku disamping pemuda yang kini berbaring diatas rumput. Wajahnya tertutup sebuah komik yang lumayan tebal, membuatku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Aku pikir dia memang tertidur. Secara letak, tempat ini cukup nyaman. Dengan rumput hijau yang membentang luas bagai permadani raksasa, pohon-pohon berdaun rindang bediri kokoh dimana-mana, dan beberapa pohon sakura yang tertanam disini.

Sakura? Cih! Melihat pohon tersebut, mengingatkanku pada seorang gadis yang baru saja aku tampar. Pohon Sakura ini tak sama seperti gadis bernama Sakura yang aku kenal.

Pohon Sakura identik dengan ketenangan. saat kau melihatnya, dapat dipastikan hatimu akan terasa lebih nyaman. Namun, gadis yang bernama Sakura itu, jika kau melihatnya, kau akan merasa muak akan muka maupun sifatnya yang sok berkuasa.

"Engh…"

Aku tersentak kaget. Pemuda itu bangun?

Ia menggeliat pelan. Komik yang tadinya menutupi wajah pemuda itu, kini terjatuh terbengkalai. Menampilkan wajah yang ehm…. Pada dasarnya memang tampan.

Aku hampir saja tertawa melihat ekspresi yang pemuda mirip panda itu tampilkan saat menggeliat. Begitu polos dan…. Lucu.

"Siapa kau?"

Akh! Aku menoleh cepat kearahnya. Benar saja. Dia bangun.

Aku segera menyodorkan bento yang aku bawa di depan wajahnya. Namun, bukannya menerima, Pemuda itu malah menatapku dingin.

Hey! Apa yang salah Tuan Sabaku?

"Aku bertanya padamu" Ujarnya datar. Ia menatapku tajam.

Eeh? Dia tidak mengenaliku? Benar-benar tidak mengenaliku? Bukannya kemarin dia baru saja mengantarku pulang? Apa dia amnesia?

"Apa kau memang berpura-pura tak mengenaliku Sabaku-san?"

Dia mengernyit bingung. Oh ayolah. Aku tahu penampilanku memang berubah, tapi tidak dengan wajahku kan?

Dia menggelang.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga"

Ia Nampak berpikir. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tersentak kaget…. Aku menyeringai karenanya.

"Kau yang ingin bunuh diri kemarinkan? Tak kusangka kau masih hidup"

A-apa katanya? Kejam sekali.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sehat. Aku berterimakasih padamu. Untung saja kau menghalangiku. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tak bisa menikmati ekspresi mereka di bawah tamparan kerasku" ujarku. Tak berniat terpancing akan omongan gilanya.

Ia mengernyit bingung "Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti" jawabku. Aku kembali ke kotak bentoku yang kini berada di samping pahaku.

Ku serahkan bentoku itu sekali lagi padanya.

"Makanlah" ujarku.

"Untuk apa kau menyerahkan itu padaku?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya"

Aku mulai kesal dengan nada bicaranya. Dasar! Lelaki dingin!

"Tidak bisa begitu. Bagaiamana kalau itu ada racunnya dan dengan sengaja kau memberikannya padaku agar aku mati"

Racun dia kata? Hahaha… hampir saja aku reflek tertawa.

"Kau takut mati, he? Apa kau memang tipe orang paranoid?" ujarku mengejeknya.

"Bukan. Kau salah. Hanya jaga-jaga saja. Jika memang itu ada racunnya, aku tak mau mati konyol dan diliput para wartawan dengan tulisan 'Bungsu Sabaku mati gara-gara racun sianida yang ia makan' terpampang jelas di Koran maupun di televisi. Itu tidak lucu"

Aku terkekeh ringan. Dia melawak?

"Tentu saja. bento ini aman di konsumsi"

"Untuk?"

"Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan tadi?"

Astaga! Dia menyebalkan!

Dia mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengambil bento yang ada di tanganku.

"Kebetulan aku lapar" gumam pemuda itu pelan. Namun karena aku berada di dekatnya, aku masih bisa mendengar gumamannya.

Dia makan dengan lahap, sementara aku hanya menyandarkan tubuhku pada sebuah pohon rindang di belakangku sambil memejamkan mata. Aku mulai mengantuk.

 **WHO THE LAST LAUGH?**

"Hinata. Bisa kita bicara?" aku menatap gadis berambut panjang didepanku itu datar. Cih! Dia. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku muak. Tanpa menjawabnya, aku melengos pergi.

"Kumohon Hinata" ujar gadis itu lagi. Ternyata dia mengikutiku.

Apa-apaan kata memohonnya itu?

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menatap gadis itu datar.

"Kau-" berubah "maafkan aku" gadis itu menunduk sambil terisak.

Maaf? Kau sudah lama. Bahkan sudah berulang kali kau menyakitiku dan baru minta maaf saat semua ini sudah terjadi? Minta maaf saat aku berhasil pulih dari keterpurukanku, hah?

"Kembalilah" ujarku, ia mendongak menatapku dengan mata sembab. Ia juga menatapku penuh tanya. Dan aku tahu akan hal itu "kembalilah pada teman barumu itu" aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

 **WHO THE LAST LAUGH?**

Hari ini aku pulang tepat waktu seperti biasa, malahan, mungkin lebih awal dari biasanya kerana mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan membawa mobil sendiri.

 _Cklek_

"Selamat sore Hinata-sama" para maid-pun manyambutku hangat. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk melanggapi mereka. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga tanpa sedikitpun senyum yang singgah di wajahku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang memang sangatlah luas.

Amethyst ku menatap langit-langit kamar ku ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, salah satu sudut bibirku tertarik keatas, menciptakan mimic wajah menyeringai. Peristiwa tadi pagi dikantin membuatku senang. hhh… tak sabar rasanya untuk memulai hariku kembali besok. Tentu saja untuk menyiksa _Si Pinky And The Gang_. Mungkin sedikit mempermainkan mereka dapat mempermanis hariku besok.

Aku kembali menyeringai saat otakku mendapat sebuah ide untuk rencana besok.

Khe.. satu persatu, mereka akan hancur.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Hinata. Ini aku, Hanabi. Boleh aku masuk?"

Aku segera mendudukkan diriku diatas kasur "Masuklah" ujarku mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

 _cklek_

pintupun terbuka, menampilakn sosok gadis cantik bersurai coklat panjang. Ia berjalan kearahku dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping kananku "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelang "Aku belum lapar. Ada apa?" Ucapku _to the point._ Aku tahu kalimat pertanyaannya itu hanya ia gunakan untuk sekedar berbasa basi belaka.

Kulihat ia tersentak kaget "Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah. Termasuk kepadaku" ujarnya parau.

Sekarang giliran aku yang dibuatnya kaget akan ucapannya. Aku memang berubah, dan aku sadar akan perubahanku itu. Tapi, apakah sikapku kepadanya juga ikut berubah? Rasa bersalah kini mulai menyeruak dihatiku. Aku tak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu di hadapannya. Dia saudaraku, tak mungkin aku sedingin itu padanya.

Aku terdiam. Menunggu kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan lagi.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Jika iya, kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku"

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat "Tidak ada. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas. Dan aku sering kelelahan karenanya" oke. Sekarang aku mulai pintar berbohong.

Ia mengernyit penuh selidik "Benarkah itu?" aku mengangguk pelan.

Hanabi menghela nafas sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkanku "Cepatlah mandi dan turun kebawah. Makan malam akan segera siap" ujarnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kayu.

Aku mendesah frustasi. Segera aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan pintu yang aku banting keras.

 **WHO THE LAST LAUGH?**

Aku menjalani rutinitas pagiku seperti biasa. Mandi, ganti baju, sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah.

Ku parkirkan mobilku di area parkir sekolah seperti biasa. Banyak anak yang berada di parkiran menatapku kagum, mereka berkumpul disana. Mungkin hanya untuk menunggu si _Naruto and the gan_ g, atau jika tidak, ya _Sakura and the gang._

Aku selalu muak dan puas secara bersamaan saat melihat wajah-wajah mereka. Muak karena melihat wajah-wajah munafik mereka. Dan puas karena aku berhasil membuat mereka kagum dan tutup mulut dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang.

Yeah… meski sekolah ini terkenal akan muridnya yang kaya. Hanya beberapa saja yang mengendarai mobil sport, paling hanya beberapa anak tenar seperti Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Gaara yang memang kekayaannya diatas rata-rata. Sisanya, hanya menggunakan mobil-mobil biasa yang lumayan mahal dan motor sport.

Malahan sebagaian besar, para siswi memilih untuk diantar sopir pribadi mereka dengan menggunakan mobil sedan. Si Sakura yang terkenal _Queen In The School_ beserta cs-nya sebagai contoh, mereka memilih diantar sopir dengan _Mercedes_ hitamnya.

Tak hayal, setiap murid yang menggunakan mobil _sport mewah_ pasti banyak yang meliriknya. Dasar matre!

Aku berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari mereka.

"Uh! Lain kali aku akan menang dalam game itu. lihat saja"

Suara itu. aku kenal persis dengan suara khas tersebut. Ternyata dia sudah datang.

"Lain kali kan? Kau selalu saja berkata lain kali dan berakhir dengan kekalahanmu"

"Tidak! pokoknya lain kali aku akan menang!"

Aku terus saja mengawasi pemuda pirang itu yang berjalan bersama dengan segerombolan gangnya.

Cih! Melihat wajahnya membuat otakku memproses ulang kejadian masa lalu dimana ia telah mempermalukanku. Walaupun peristiwa itu sudah lama berlalu, tetap saja hal itu sudah meninggalkan luka yang mendalam di hatiku.

 **Flashback on**

" _N-naruto-kun. T-terimakasih sudah b-baik dan p-perhatian p-padaku. A-aku m-menyukai m-mu" gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan terburu-buru dan gagap. Pipinya pun kini sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus._

 _Tangan mungilnya membawa sebauah kotak berwarna coklat yang ia sodorkan pada pemuda berkulit tan di depannya._

 _Si pemuda yang tak lain bernama Naruto memandangnya datar. Ia tak berniat menerima ataupun membalas ucapan dari gadis cantik di depannya._

 _ **Prok prok prok**_

 _Suara tepuk tangan menggelegar di sepanjang penjuru ruangan. Membuat si Indigo menoleh ke belakang._

" _Hahaha…. Kau gampang sekali di tipu. Naruto baik padamu hanya karena sebuah taruhan" ujar gadis bersurai Soft Pink di sela-sela tawanya, tawa yang merendahkan._

 _Gadis lavender itu terdiam. Berusaha mencerna perkataan gadis yang beberapa langkah berdiri di depannya._

" _Taruhan dimana pemenangnya akan mendapatkan seorang gadis tenar bernama Shion"_

 _Hinata terbelalak. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto kembali dengan memasang raut wajah kecewa._

' _J-jadi dia-'_

 _Setetes air mata jatuh tepat dari ujung pelupuk matanya._

" _B-benarkah i-itu Naruto-kun?" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar._

 _Naruto masih terdiam tak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya tak mampu untuk menjawab._

 _Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Hinata kini menyeringai lebar._

 _Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan kuncir rendah mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto, tangannya melingkar perut Naruto mesra. Hal itu lantas membuat si indigo mencelos. Ia menatap Shion dan Naruto nanar, terlebih kepada Naruto yang tega mempermainkannya._

" _Tentu saja itu benar. Dan selamat Naruto-kun. Kau resmi menjadi kekasihku" Shion mencubit dada bidang Naruto mesra._

" _Mana mungkin seorang pemuda tampan nan popular menyukai seorang gadis cupu seperti mu"_

 _Hinata kembali menghadap Sakura, namun ia semakin terkejut akan banyaknya para murid yang telah bergerombol menyaksikan kejadian ini yang entah sejak kapan._

" _Kau seharusnya tahu diri culun!"_

 _Sepotong kue mendarat tepat di atas helaian rambut indigonya setelah ucapan kejam nan menusuk dari Sakura. Membuat helaian indigonya kotor karena krim kue yang menempel disana sini._

 _Air mata kembali menetes deras menuruni pipi gembil gadis yang kini menjadi bahan tawaan seluruh murid yang menyaksikan adegan memalukan tersebut. Ia pun berlari dengan sebuah kotak bento dalam pelukan erat nya._

" _Hiks.. hiks… kalian jahat"_

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya, Hinata berjalan melewati para murid sambil terus menundukkan kepala. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan dirinya yang sering tersandung akibat perbuatan iseng para murid yang jahil._

 _Matanya sembab karena terlalu menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis semalam. Ia terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar mendongakkan kepala._

 _Saat ia hendak berjalan menuju toilet. Suara pemuda yang kemarin baru saja mempermalukannya mulai terdengar. Membuatnya terdiam di tempat guna mendengar percakapan pemuda itu bersama teman-temannya. Kalau tidak salah, ia mendengar namanya juga disebut-sebut dalam percakapannya tadi._

" _Ku kira kau memang menyukai gadis itu"_

" _Kau bercanca? Tentu saja tidak. mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis yang terkenal akan keculunannya itu"_

" _Aktingmu bagus sekali. Kau cocok jadi bintang film"_

" _Tentu saja. Dan kini, aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan"_

 _Hati Hinata kini terasa lebih remuk lagi. Pemuda itu….._

 _Kini ia berjalan mundur kemudian berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya, mengurungkan niat awalnya yang semula ingin pergi ke toilet. Ia tak kuat mendengar ocehan pemuda bernama Naruto yang telah tega melakukan hal itu padanya_

 **Flashback off**

"Kau berujar seperti tak punya dosa saja" gumamku tanpa sadar. Tanganku secara reflek terkepal di samping tubuhku.

"Kau dan kekasihmu itu juga akan mendapatkan bagianmu nanti"

Aku berbalik. Namun, kedatangan tiga orang siswi dengan tiba-tiba didepanku sedikit membuatku terkejut.

Samui dan kedua temannya.

"Hai Hyuuga Hinata" sapanya.

Cih Hyuuga dia bilang? Mana panggilan culun yang biasa ia sematkan?!

Aku menatap mereka datar. Pasti mereka ada maunya. Tak mungkin bukan, seseorang yang selalu membully mu tiba-tiba saja bersikap baik kepadamu.

"Sepertinya kau masih mengharapkan pemuda Namikaze itu"

Mengharapkan? Khe… jangan membuatku tertawa.

"Sok tahu. Cepat katakana apa maumu"

Samui terkekeh "Kau memang berubah. Bagaimana kalau kita buat gang sendiri saja, seperti hal nya Sakura dan teman-temannya. Dengan adanya kau, gang kita akan popular. Kau bisa merebut Naruto dari Shion, bagaimana?"

Shit! Apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Dalam hati aku mengumpat kasar mereka.

"Tanpa aku membentuk gang pun. Aku bisa popular di banding Haruno dan teman-temannya itu. lagipula aku tak tertarik" ujarku dan berlalu pergi.

"Sialan kau Hyuuga! Kau kira siapa?! Kau bla bla bla…."

Masih kudengar makian kasar darinya, tapi aku tak berniat untuk membalasnya.

 **WHO THE LAST LAUGH?**

"Hinata. Boleh sensei minta bantuan?" ah, itu Kurenai-sensei. Dia sensei yang sangat aku sukai di banding sensei-sensei ku lainnya. Ia orang yang baik juga ramah, apalagi kepadaku.

Kulihat ia menatapku heran, tak itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ia langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah surat yang ia bawa. Sepertinya ia ada urusan mendesak.

"Apa yang perlu saya bantu?" ujarku sopan.

"Bisa kau serahkan ini pada Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf merepotkan, tapi aku harus segera menemui kepala sekolah untuk membahas mengenai kurikulum" ujarnya tergesa-gesa.

Aku mengangguk dan berpamitan untuk pergi menuju kelas. Disana, aku dapat melihat Uchiha itu tengah duduk santai dengan sepasang earphone yang menyumpal ke dua telinganya. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang selalu menatap semua orang dingin.

Disana, aku juga dapat melihat Sakura sedang duduk menemani Sasuke dengan mulut yang berkomat kamit. Mungkin dia berusaha mengajak Sasuke mengobrol, namun Sasuke itu sendiri terlihat tak menghiraukannya. Haha… kasihan sekali gadis itu di cueki.

"Ada surat untuk mu Uchiha" ujarku saat aku sudah sampai di hadapan pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam itu.

Kulirikkan kelerengku menuju Sakura, _emerald_ nya terbelalak, mungkin ia terkejut akan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Aku menyeringai tipis.

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Matanya yang setajam elang menatapku heran. Ia mengamatiku dalam diam, cukup lama. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata itu?" tanyanya.

Aku bergumam pelas menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan apa maksudnya dengan kata 'itu'?

"Ternyata kau berubah" gumamnya pelan, namun aku mampu menangkap suaranya yang pelan itu, aku mengernyit bingung.

Memangnya dia tahu apa tentangku?

"Ada apa kau kemari Hyuuga?"

Aku mengalihkan fokusku pada gadis musim semi yang tengah menatapku nyalang. Cemburu, eh?

"Bukan urusanmu Haruno"

Sakura berdiri, tangannya menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggiku, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kerah kemejaku.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke-kun, berhubungan juga dengan ku"

Aku menyeringai lebar. Kau telah terpancing Haruno.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Istri? Tunangan? Atau pacar mungkin? Kau mengklaim bahwa Sasuke adalah milikmu, tapi kau bukanlah siapa-siapa nya Sasuke. Dasar tak tahu malu!" berbeda dengan Sakura yang mulai terpancing akan omonganku, aku malah menanggapi setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu santai.

Ekspresi ini harus dinikmati selagi kau bisa melihatnya ,bukan?

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Apa sekarang kau mulai tuli, Haruno?"

Tangan Sakura hampir saja mengenai pipiku, namun dengan cepat aku menangkis tangannya. Tubuhku maju selangkah dengan tangan yang berganti mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

Tubuh mungilku menghimpit tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku.

"Berani kau menyentuhku sekali lagi saja, aku akan membalasmu berkali-kali lipat. Camkan itu" ucapku tajam.

"Ini ada surat dari Kurenai-sensei" ujarku datar pada Sasuke setelah melepaskan cengkramanku pada Sakura. Setelah memberikan surat tersebut, akupun berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **TBC**

 _ **Fiuuh.. akhirnya chap ini udah selesai up. Gimana, gimana? Udah panjang kan? Ini udah 3k lebih lho XD.**_

 _ **Apa si Hinata masih kurang sadis? Ini masih awal bagi Hinata buat balas dendam.**_

 _ **Oke, Rei akan membahas sedikit tentang review, tapi sebelumnya Rei minta maaf karena nggak smuanya Rei balas, Rei akan membahas pertanyaan-pertanyaan para readers dan hal-hal penting yang perlu Rei jelaskan dari review para readers sekalian.**_

 _ **Setelah dijelaskan sebelumnya, kenapa ada Hinata pov segala?**_ _ **Huweee… Rei minta maaf. saat ngetik tuh chap, skan dimana si Hime di gituin sama Sakura dkk Rei hanya mau nggambarinlebih detail gimana perasaan Hinata saat di gituin. Tapi eh tapi… mendadak saat Rei udah ngetik kira2 separuhnya dari Hinata pov, ide nya hilang gitu aja T_T (readers : alasan aja. Author: beneran kok, rei nggak bohong)**_

 _ **Ya udah, dari pada sia-sia Rei ngetik malah dihapus, ya Rei lanjutin aja. Eh ternyata juga ada yang complain, salah lagi deh.. . maaf ya readers-san :'(**_

 _ **Kenapa baru sekarang Hinata berubah, enggak dari dulu aja, kan di gituin terus siapa yang tahan?**_ _ **Ya, Rei tau kalau rada aneh karena sudah sekian lama di bully tapi kali ini dia baru bertindak. Gini ya, coba readers bayangin saat diposisi Hinata. Sifatnya yang baik hati (banget) dan pemaaf, pastinya kalau digituin dia masih bisa bertahan walau setiap orang punya batas kesabaran tertentu, jika dia mau bales, dia bisa apa? Lagi pula kalau hime mau bales, pasti perasaan nggak tega muncul. Lain lagi kalau readers (bayangin jadi Hinata) punya barang kesayangan, apalagi itu barang merupakan barang satu-satunya yang tersisa dari mendiang sang ibu yang tercinta dan tersayang, dengan sengaja di hilangain, bagaimana perasaan kalian?**_

 _ **kapan ini cerita selesai?**_ _ **Hiks.. T_T Rei belum bisa nentuin kapan ini cerita selesai, rencananya sih tidak lebih dari chap 10, itu hanya rencana.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EM… ngemeng-ngemeng ada yang sudah menebak kalau si Dobe juga merupakan target Hinata?**_

 _ **Dan satu lagi, ADA YANG MAU USUL SI ANAK-ANAK MANUSIA (SAKURA CS) ITU ENAKNYA DI APAIN? REI MINTA IDE NYA YA READERS… _**_

 _ **Ni author somvlak udah mulai nipis idenya, mikir yang hyuuga amatiran belum juga punya ide buat nulis fic. yang prayer in winter kurang satu chap lagi, udah punya ide, eh malah tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja idenya bagai ditiup angin #alay. Yang am I a good girl udah punya banyak ide di kepala tapi malah bingung mulai ngetiknya dari mana. Belum lagi tugas sekolah yang kerena ini libur jadi di kasih buanyak tugas. Terus kegiatan sekolah juga buanyak. Hadeh… puyeng ini kepala Rei (readers: kenapa jadi ajang curhat? Author: entahlah, ini tangan mulai nglantur ngetik yang nggak2)**_

 _ **Udah ya readers-san, tangan ane udah kesel nih… bye bye….^^**_

 _ **REVIEW-NYA JANGAN LUPA YA!**_

 _ **yuriko rei**_

 _ **sabtu 19 maret 2016**_


	7. mine

**Original Story by Yuriko Rei or Rei Lawliet**

 **Disclaimer: MK**

 **WHO THE LAST LAUGH**

 **chap 7 : MINE**

 **banyak warning akan anda temukan saat membaca fic ini**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"SILAHKAN MENGKRITIK DENGAN SOPAN"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 7 : MINE**

* * *

Semilir angin terasa menyapu lembut wajahku. Saat kurebahkan badanku dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Sekelebat bayangan gadis cantik yang tersenyum manis didepanku, tiba-tiba saja muncul di bayanganku. Membuat saraf otakku mau tak mau mencari berkas potongan memori-memori tentang gadis itu.

Oh, apakah aku baru saja menyebutnya gadis cantik? Dan menjelaskan bahwa aku tengah membayangkannya? Apa itu bisa di sebut jika aku merindukannya?

Ya. Gadis itu. gadis cantik yang pertama kali aku tamui sedang bertanya denganter gagap kepadaku saat di perpustakaan. Pipinya yang memerah, dan matanya yang indah, apalagi dengan suaranya yang lembut, bagaikan alunan music klasik yang menenangkan, sungguh membuat siapapun merasa nyaman mendengarnya.

Dan kini, gadis itu bagaikan kado natal yang penuh akan kejutan. Sifat lembut dan pemalunya tiba-tiba saja hilang, tergantikan oleh sifat dingin dan datarnya.

" _A-apa itu b-buku baru?"_

aaa… betapa suara itu terekam jelas di otakku.

" _makanlah"_

Dan suara halus itu mulai luntur saat beberapa hari yang lalu ia menawariku sebuah bekal. Aku tak bisa mengelak, memang aku benar-benar senang saat ia membawakanku sebuah bento. Rasananya aku seperti melayang jauh tinggi di udara, haha.. aku tahu itu terlalu berlebihan, dan hal itu ,mampu membuat terkejut akan perasaan di hatiku.

Namu di lain sisi, hatiku agak mencelos saat mengetahui ada yang berubah darinya.

Ya, sifat sekaligus tampilannya. Sangat-sangat berbeda. Pertamakali aku melihatnya, ia hanya berpenampilan biasa dengan seragam kebesaran yang ia pakai, benar-benar sangat jauh tidak menarik jika kau membandingkan dengan pakaian ketat yang selalu para siswi pakai. Mungkin penampilannya lebih cenderung seperti anak pintar yang cupu. Dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut oleh banyankanya suara tentang gadis itu, ternyata dulunya ia hanya gadis pemalu yang sering kali di bully karena penampilannya yang cupu. Kasihan sekali dia.

Namun waktu itu tak sama seperti dulu. Bajunya kini melekat pas di tubuhnya. Rambut gelapnya kini tergerai indah. Sangat cantik. Hei, dia memang cantik, bukan?

Kutatap untaian awan putih yang menggumpal menggantung di langit. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, sehingga suhunya panas.

Aku mencoba untuk tidur, melupakan pikiranku yang melayang memikirkan gadis dengan aroma lavender itu.

Kupejamkan mataku, dan mulai mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Salamat datang dunia mimpi, dan sampai jumpa lagi dunia nyata.

 **Who The Last Laugh**

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu, perilaku Hinata berubah. Bukan menuju positive memang, namun lebih cenderung ke negative. Hal tersebut menjadikan semua penghuni sekolah mulai dipenuhi oleh kusak kusuk dari para siswa. Bahkan, saat itu belum ada sehari, berita tentang perubahan sang cupu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, sudah menyebar ke sepanjang penjuru sekolah. Banyak siswa yang terpesona akan penampilan si cupu yang baru. Terlebih banyak dari mereka yang tanpa ragu menyatakan cintanya secara langsung pada si mantan culun itu. berharap si culun yang sekarang menjadi Queen In the School menggantikan sosok Sakura mau menerima cintanya. Namun sayang beribu sayang. Sang ratu baru dengan sesuka hati mempermainkan dan memanfaatkan mereka.

Bayaknya kaum adam yang menyukai gadis indigo itu, membuat para siswi bertambah benci padanya. Namun tentu saja, mereka tak akan berani melakukan apa-apa jika dihapakan langsung dengan gadis indigo yang sekarang terkenal dingin dan sadis itu. apalagi setelah pertengkaran sengitnya dengan mantan Queen In The School, Sakura Haruno. Membuat mereka diam tak berkutik.

Bahkan, Hinata kini pintar dalam mengucapkan kata-kata tajam, datar, dan menusuk. Oh dan jangan lupa pula akan setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan, dapat langsung meng-skak mat bagi siapa saja yang berani adu argument dengannya. Ia tak akan sungkan-sungkan melabrak siapa saja yang berani dengannya.

Para siswi itu hanya hanya berani membicarakan ataupun menjelek-jelakkan Hinata di belakangnya. Berpikir kalau Hinata pasti tidak akan tahu akan gossip yang mereka ucapkan? Khe… tentu saja gadis itu tahu tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang dirinya. Bersiap-siaplah para siswi itu menerima pembalasannya.

Berani menggunjing Hinata di belakangnya, sama saja sudah mengambil kartu antrian menuju neraka.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu." Kira-kira seperti inilah salah satu pernyataan cinta yang ia dapat. Meski mereka tahu jika akhirnya mereka hanya di permainkan saja.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, senpai?" ujar Hinata disertai penekanan di setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Soal itu…. aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yahiko itu dengan nada memohonnya.

Ha? Memohon? Haha… rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa saja. Yahiko? Senpainya yang terkenal suka semena-mena itu mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada memohon. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tak pernah mendengar gossip jika Yahiko pernah mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada memohon pada Karin yang notabene pacarnya sendiri.

"Putuskan Karin-"

"Tentu saja" ujar Yahiko dengan mata berbinar.

"Didepan seluruh anak sekolah"

Lanjut Hinata dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan senpainya yang kini wajahnya terlihat memucat.

 **Who The Last Laugh**

Suara gaduh kini mulai terdengar di kantin sekolah. Para siswi mulai bergerombol sambil berbisik-bisik ria membicarakan kedua manusia berbeda gender yang kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

Shion dan Naruto.

Disana, Shion terlihat senang dengan wajahnya yang berhiaskan semburat merah tipis. Ia beranggapan bahwa kekasihnya itu sengaja membuat semua orang berkumpul agar menyaksikan kejutan manis yang akan Naruto berikan.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, ia terlihat tengah menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi gusar yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan dari berpasang-pasang mata, termasuk Shion.

"A-aku….aku" ucapan Naruto tergagap. Rasanya ia tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

Shion masih setia menunggu dengan senyuman merekahnya, ia menatap Naruto penuh harap. Dan tatapan itu membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Tangannya ia genggam di depan dada. Berharap dapat menetralisir debaran jantung yang mulai menggila akibat gugup yang melanda dirinya.

"AKU INGIN KITA MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN KITA"

Ha?

Shion manatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa ia salah dengar? Apa telinganya ada masalah? Atau Naruto sedang ngelantur?

"Kau bercanda, Naruto?"

"tidak"

Blaar

Tubuh Shion langsung terjatuh dengan badan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Tidak mungkin, ini tidak benar. Dia memutuskanku dengan semudah ini? Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kemarin hubungannya baik-baik saja? Bahkan Naruto sempat memberikannya sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari berlian. Ini hanya mimpikan? Siapapun itu, katakana padaku kalau ini hnaya mimpi dan bangunkan aku akan mimpi buruk ini. Aku mohon..

"Ini tidak benar! Kau bercandakan!katakan padaku kau hanya bercanda dan akan memberiku kejutan yang special bukan?! Katakana padaku, Naruto! Benarkan? Semua ini tidak benarkan?! Kau menyukaiku. Kau mencintaiku!" Shion mulai meracau tak jelas. Lelehan air mata mulai meluncur menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"Kau tidak mimpi, Shion. Maafkan aku, tapi semua ini memang benar. Aku tidak bercanda" lirih Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin! Sebegitu mudahnya kau memutuskanku? Di depan semua orang? Kenapa kau memutuskanku begitu saja? Apa salahku?"

Shion mulai bangkit dan menyerang Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia berteriak nyaring didepan Naruto.

Pemuda bermabut pirang itu menunduk, merasa berslah dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Shoin.

"Aku menyukai gadis yang lebih semourna darimu"

Plaak

Sebuah tamparan Naruto terima pada pipi kanannya. Ia tidak marah, sangat tidak. ia tahu, ia pantas mendapatkan ini, ini bukan seberapa dari rasa kecewa dan malu yang tengah melanda Shion.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa dia?"

Naruto kembali terdiam.

"Kau pikir aku apa? Dasar lelaki berengsek!" ujar Shion sebelum berlalu pergi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras.

Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menakinya menangkap sosok gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di belakang para murid dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Naruto mengulum senyum yang ia lontarkan pada gadis lavender itu, namun tanpa ia duga, si gadis malah pergi tanpa membalas senyum darinya.

 **Who The Last Laugh**

"Kau tak akan mengatakannya eh?" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi itu duduk di sebuah kursi disamping pemuda satunya dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya.

Tangan si pria tinggi membawa segelas vodka.

"Belum saatnya" Jawab pria kedua dengan raut wajah datar.

"Bahkan sampai ia berubah seperti itu?" Tanya pria pertama lagi.

Pria kedua terdiam sejenak, rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di depan dadanya. Ia menghela nafas gusar, "mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau tak takut ia akan jatuh hati dengan seseorang? Kulihat ia semakin dekat dengan bocah merah itu"'

"Diamlah! Aku sedang mencari cara, Itachi" ujar si pria kedua dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan si pria pertama yang kini tengah menyeringai sambil menatap si pria kedua itu.

 **Who The Last Laugh**

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, sekarang kau adalah milikku, Hinata?"

Hinata tertawa, hahaha… apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan?

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang melakukan hal tersebut untuk mendapatkanku? Kau tahu? Ada orang lain yang juga sama menginginkanku. Ia juga mau melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanku"

Hinata berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Yahiko.

Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sial! Siapa dia, berani-beraninya orang itu mengincar milikku?

"Siapa?"

Hinata menyeringai, Hinata kembali berjalan kearah Yahiko yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot kemantapan hati.

"Naruto Namikaze" bisik Hinata tepat di telinga kanan Yahiko, ia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yahiko dalam keadaan mematung dan rahang yang mengeras.

Ulala… begitu mudahnyakah pemuda itu dibodohi? Kemana perginya sosok Yahiko yang dulu, yang sering membully Hinata? Apa cinta memang dapat membutakan segalanya?

 **Who The Last Laugh**

"Sudah ku bilangkan?! Jauhi Hinata, dia milikku!"

Sebuah bogem mentah menghantam pipi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu limbung di atas tanah dengan pipi kiri yang membiru.

Duagh

Yahiko menendang tubuh Naruto mrnggunakan kakinya.

"Dia-Milikku. Hinata-Milikku-Yahiko" ujar Yahiko dengan nada penekanan yang sangat kentara ia ucapkan.

"Haha…haha…hahahahaha"

Yahiko memicingkan matanya bingung, pemuda itu seharusnya merintih kesakitan dengan darah yang sudah mengucur dari pelipis serta kedua lubang hidungnya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba tertawa?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, ha?!"

Buagh

Kembali, kaki Yahiko dengan penuh emosi kembali menendang tubuh pemuda yang sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan itu.

Tangan Yahiko terkepal disampingnya, siap melayangkan pukulan lagi yang akan ia layangkan untuk Naruto.

"Haha…. Kau pikir aku akan menyerah?"

Dan dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menengangkat kakinya dan melayangkan kakinya itu pada perut Yahiko. Yahiko pun terjatuh dengan memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan, Naruto dengan cepat memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk bangkit dan membalikkan keadaan. Ia menduduki tubuh Yahiko, menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi pukulan.

"Dengar"

Buagh

"aku"

Buagh

"yang akan mendapatkannya"

Buagh

"Kurang selangkah lagi"

Buagh

"Dan aku akan mendapatkannya"

Karin dan shion dengan tiba-tiba berlari menuju lapangan, mereka coba melerai kedua pemuda yang masih sibuk berkelahi itu, mereka berteriak histeris dengan air mata yang sudah di ujung pelupuk mata saat mengetahui keadaan yang mengenaskan dari masing-masing pemuda yang mereka cintai.

"Hentikan! Naruto hentikan!" Teriak Karin histeris.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Kalian melakukan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan wanita jalang itu hah?!" timpal Shion.

"Diam kau, Shion! Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa ku lagi. Tak usah ikut campur!"

Blaar

Shion terbelalak tak percaya, sebegitukah? Sebegitukah ia mendambakan gadis itu?

Shion menatap siluet seorang gadis berambut panjang yang kini berada di belakang gerombolan para murid yang tengah menonton adegan ini dengan tatapn penuh kebencian.

Ia berdiri dan berlari, menyeret gadis itu untuk ikut ketengah lapangan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat mereka seperti itu?!"

Hinata menyeringai puas, ia menyilangkan tanganya di depan dadanya. Kelerengnya menatap sinis Shion, "aku tidak menyuruh mereka melakukan apapun. Mereka yang membuat ini semua"

Naruto dengan tiba-tiba datang, ia tersenyum bangga, "Aku berhasil" ujar Naruto dengan seringai yang ia tampilkan.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau katakana?" Shion memandang Naruto tak suka.

"Apa yang kau maksud denagn kata 'berhasil' mu itu?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menatapnya terperangah.

Sementara Karin, ia terlihat membantu Yahiko yang dalam keadaan setengah pingsan untuk berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Bukannya kau berkata jika aku memutuskan Shion, kau akan menjadi milikku. Aku sudah memutuskannya, tapi ternyata Yahiko juga menginginkanmu, aku sudah mengalahkannya, jadi sekarang kau adalah milikku" ujar Naruto penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Shion berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia mendorong dada bidang Naruto hingga membuatnya hampir jatuh kebelakang.

"Jadi karena culun ini kau memutuskanku di depan semua orang?"setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pergi berlari menjauhi lapangan tersebut dengan terisak, dan seringai Hinata bertambah lebar akan kejadian tersebut.

Kini Hinata menatap Naruto datar, kini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga, Yahiko, Naruto, dan Hinata itu sendiri. Yahiko telah menyuruh Karin untuk meninggalkan lapangan ini.

"Aku tak pernah menjanjikan diriku untuk menjadi milik siapapun"

Kedua pasang mata itu terbelalak tak percaya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yahiko penuh penekanan.

"Kalian ingat? Aku hanya berkata untuk memutuskan Karin ataupun Shion tanpa adanya pemaksaan sedikitpun. Aku juga tak menyuruh kalian untuk berkelahi. Kalian sendiri yang menawarkan diri kalian untuk memutuskan kekasih kalian"

Hinata melirik Karin melewati ekor matanya, ia menyeringai kala mendapati gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu menitikkan air mata.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, mereka memandang Hinata penuh luka.

"Aku tak menyukai kalian" lanjut Hinata, dan dengan tampang tak bedosa, ia berjalan santai keluar dari kerubungan para siswa yang menonton peristiwa ini.

"Sialan kau Hyuuga!" teriak Naruto kesal. Ia menendang rerumputan yang ada dihadapannya dengan penuh emosi. Sementara Yahiko, ia terjatuh terduduk meratapi kebodohannya.

' _Sudah ku bilang, aku akan membalsnya, bukan? Ini bukanlah seberapa dari rasa sakit yang aku terima'_

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan, Hanya bisa menatap kelakuan Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, "sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" ia menggumam lirih.

 **Who The Last Laugh**

"Kau jahat sekali"

Hinata tersentak kaget, hembusan nafas hangat dapat ia rasakan pada tengkuknya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Ia segera membalikkan badannya, dan matanya kembali melebar saat tanpa sengaja hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata" sambung orang itu lagi.

Hinata hendak menjauhkan dirinya dari orang tersebut,namun tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu di cengkram oleh tanagn besar orang itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Menjauh dariku sekarang juga Uchiha!" bentak Hinata.

"kau takut, eh?"

"untuk apa?"  
"Jika kau tak takut, kau tak perlu berteriak"

Hinata terdiam, ia menghela nafas. Itu membuat Sasuke mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata seduktif.

"kau" jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa. Awalnya tertawa pelan, namun lama-lama menjadi keras, seolah tawa yang merendahkan jawaban Sasuke.

Haha.., apa iajuga sudah mulai tergila-gila padanya? Uchiha Sasuke? Haha jangan bercanda.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Aku punya satu tawaran"

Salah satu alis Hinata terangkat, Hinata menyeringai. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tertarik dengan topic yang akan Sasuke bahas.

Ia memberikan tanda agar pemuda itu meneruskan kalimatnya lewat sorot matanya.

"Besok temui aku di jembatan belakang sekolah jam 7 malam, kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang akan aku tawarkan nanti"

Hinata memandang Sasuke tajam, ia merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sekarang? Jika taruhan itu hanya menguntungkanmu, untuk apa aku kesana? Dan untuk apa kau menawariku?"

"Itu akan menguntungkan bagi kita berdua. Aku akan menunggumu besok malam jam 7, ku harap kau kesana. Jika sampai jam 8 kau tak segera datang, tak ada lagi tawaran itu. kujamin kau akan menyesal"

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

hehe... akhirnya up juga kan? udah kilatkan ini? #senyum tanpa dosa...

hiks hiks... (loh kok malah nangis?)

iya, Rei nangis, terharu sama masukan para readers yang udah ngasih saran sama Rei. rei seneng banget saat para readers aktive memberikan review buat kasih saran pembalasannya Hinata.

Rei ucapkan beribu-ribu TERIMAKASIH untuk para readers yang sudah memberi saran, udah mau nyumbangin ide dan udah mau ngetik segitu banyaknya.

rei juga sempat kaget saat reviewnya nambah *-*

oke-oke, mari kita bahas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang para readers tanyakan.

 **Hinata kok gitu sih sama Hanabi?** hihihi... enggak kok, Hinata nggak berubah sama Hana-chan, dia baik. cuma mungkin dia baru kebawa emosi, kan dia baru aja berubah -jadi power ranger- mungkin karena dia fokus dengan rencananya jadi ngacuhin Hanabi.

 **hime kurang sadis?** emangnya si Hina mau aku ubah jadi psikopat gitu? :"v

 **Ane pengen tau, ino ninggalin persahabatannya dgn hinata pasti ada motifnya kan, gax mungkin ino begitu cuma pengen terkenal, mungkin ada usur terpaksa atau dipaksa gitu? Karena kayaxnya ino masih sayang ama hinata atau mungkin iba aja atau rasa bersalah doang?**

 **Dan hubungan sasuke ama hinata itu apa? Karena ada beberapa adegan yg nunjukin sasuke kayax ngeliatin hinata terus sih? Apa mungkin mereka pernah jetemu sebelumnya?**

hohoho... masalah Ino nggak akan Rei jawab sekarang, karena Ino yang akan menjelaskannya sendiri.

hubungan si sasu? akan di jawab oleh seiringnya waktu berjalan.

M **enurutku Hinata harusnya bakalan ngelunak atau nunjukin sisi lemahnya terhadap hanabi or gaara. Jadi masih ada sisi asli hinata yg kita ingat dan membandingkan prilaku hinata untuk orang2 yg dia percaya dengan yg gak perduli ama dia selama ini.**

Oh pasti. makasih udah ngingetin Rei

oh ya buat jaitlinsasuhina , di tunggu lagi review nya ya...

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH NGASIH SARAN REI DI CHAP KEMARIN


	8. NEJI HYUUGA

**Who The Last Laugh?**

 **chap 8**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **but Original Story by Rei Lawliet**

 **Warning : Typo(s), EYD, bahasa, dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **"Silhakan mengkritik dengan sopan"**

 **.**

.

* * *

Deruman halus mobil terdengar lembut di halaman utama kediaman Hyuuga,padahal sang pemilik waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Hinata berjalan memasuki pintu utama dengan sedikit mengantuk. Saat baru saja kakinya melangkah tepat pada tangga pertama, suara deheman terdengar nyaring hingga membuatnya diam membeku. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang seketika, tergantikan oleh perasaan cemas dan takut.

"Ehm"

Deg

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti berdetag begitu saja, tubuhnya langsung menegang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, "nii-san" gumamnya terkejut.

Ia memutar tubuhnya perlahan, menghadap sang kakak yang tak lain bernama Neji Hyuuga, kini tengah menatapnya tajam bagaikan dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga.

"Kenapa bisa-" ucapannya terputus saat dia kehilangan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, gadis itu malah semakin memundurkan langkahnya, ia baru berhenti saat punggungnya menabrak besi pembatas pada sisi tangga "Dari mana saja kau?" ujar Neji dingin, ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Hinata membuat wajah gadis cantik itu semakin memucat.

Hinata bungkam, ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata sang kakak secara langsung.

"Nii-san, kau sudah pulang. Kenapa tak mengabariku du-"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Hinata!" sela Neji.

"A-aku a-aku-"

"Kau pergi jam delapan malam dan pulang jam satu pagi? Gadis macam apa yang keluyuran sampai tengah malam seperti itu, hah?!" bentak Neji membuat nyali Hinata semakin menciut.

Ya, Neji tidak pernah membentak Hinata, kecuali dulu saat Hinata berusia tujuh tahun, itupun hanya sekali. Dulu Hinata pernah mencuri sepotong kue milik Miko, teman bermainnya yang sekarang pindah ke Amerika. Saat ditanya apakah ia mencuri, Hinata berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa pencurinya bukan dia. Neji yang tahu siapa pencuri yang sebenarnya, langsung menarik Hinata menuju halaman belakang dan memarahinya. Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata berjanji sudah tak akan berbohong lagi.

"Jawab aku, Hinata!"

"A-aku pergi ke rumah teman dan ketiduran disana"

 **Plaak**

Tanpa Neji sendiri sadari, tangannya telah menampar pipi sang sepupu kesayangan, hingga membuat gadis pendiam itu terjatuh, "siapa yang mengajarimu berbohong?! Mana janjimu untuk tidak berbohong lagi?!"

Sebutir air mata lolos dari mata bulan pewaris Hyuuga itu, "hiks… kenapa?"

Dengan kepala menunduk dan tubuh yang masih belum bangkit dari tangga, Hinata menggeram, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas lututnya. Wajahnya yang tertutup helaian rambutnya membuat Neji tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

Neji membelalakkan matanya, ia memandangi tangan kanannya yang bergetar dengan pandangan tak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia menampar, Hinata? 'Apa yang telah aku lakukan, Kami-sama?'

"hiks… kenapa Nii-san? Bukankah kau juga telah melanggar janjimu? Kau berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku, menjagaku, melindungiku? Dimana janji mu kini, nii-san? Selama ini kau pergikan? Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi? Apa yang aku lewati saat kau tidak ada? Dan apa yang harus aku 'korbankan' untuk semua ini? Kau bahkan jarang menelponku! Lalu kau datang dan bersikap seperti ini padaku? Mengaturku?!" Hinata menatap Neji tajam, tatapan yang tak pernah Ia lakukan pada Neji.

Hinata bangkit dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas, "aku membencimu, nii-san"

Neji hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan penuh luka, 'apa yang aku lakukan? Dan mengapa kau berubah, Hinata?'

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Hanabi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di balik kokohnya tembok yang memisahkan mereka. kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya rapat, menahan suara isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini, "Hinata"

 **Who The Last Laugh**

 **Story by Rei Lawliet**

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura riang, ia terlihat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolah. Senyumannya mengembang saat mendapati sosok pemuda berambut raven tengah menengokkan kepalanya menghadap nya. Ah, berarti Sasuke meresponnya, bukan? Ya, kira-kira seperti itu yang ada di benak sang gadis cantik musim semi itu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencarimu. Ternyata kau disini" ujar gadis itu riang.

"Hn"

"Uhm… Sasuke-kun, kau mau makan siang bersama sepulang sekolah nanti?" ujar Sakura, ia terlihat hati-hati dalam pemilihan katanya. Ia sudah terbiasa akan penolakan Sasuke, tapi jika dia berusaha, mungkin saja pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menyetujui tawarannya.

"Kau tidak-"

"Akan aku tunggu di area parkir sekolah" sela Sasuke datar.

'A-apa katanya tadi? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?'

"Kau serius, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? ya su-"

"Ah! Tentu saja! Oke, nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku ke parkiran. Ya, aku akan keparkiran" Ujar Sakura cepat-cepat. Ia langsung berlari diiringi dengan loncatan ringan untuk menyalurkan rasa senangnya.

Ya, Sakura masih belum percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Pertama, Sasuke meresponnya? Kedua, ia menyetujui tawarannya? Dan terakhir dia mau menunggunya di parkiran sekolah. Oh tuhan! Itu sangat luar biasa, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan pulang bersama. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke merupakan tipe orang yang tidak suka menunggu, tapi ia akan menunggunya?

Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan lebih jauh lagi, ia hanya bisa membayangkan adegan-adegan romantic seperti di film-film romans yang ia tonton. Dimana Sasuke menunggunya pulang sekolah, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, lalu ia akan jalan-jalan naik mobil sport mewah Sasuke, pergi ke restoran bintang lima, mengobrol santai sambil bercanda tawa. Ah, memikirkan itu semua membuat Sakura seketika ingin pingsan. Ya, ia tahu jika agak mustahil untuk memikirkan itu semua, tapi saat melihat respon Sasuke tadi, membuat Sakura berkhayal ria.

Sasuke yang selama ini tidak meresponnya, bahkan kini ia mengacuhkannya. Mungkinkah dia sudah mulai membuka hatinya? Semoga saja itu benar.

"Kena kau" ujar Hinata pelan. Ia menyeringai tipis saat mendapati respon Sakura sama seperti apa yang ia perkirakan. Sedari tadi, ia memang mengawasi interaksi kedua orang tersebut dalam kejauhan, tepatnya ia bersandar pada batang pohon besar.

 **Who The Last Laugh**

 **Story by Rei Lawliet**

"Permulaan yang hebat"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa yang dedang menagajaknya bicara, "kau juga harus memberikanku pertunjukan yang hebat. Ingat itu"

Pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, "Hey Uchiha" panggilnya datar.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, masih dengan gaya stoic-nya yang khas. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan pada saku celananya, sementara wajahnya masih menampilkan raut datar.

"Aku Hyuuga, dan aku akan memenuhi itu" ujar Hinata pelan.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, ia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia memegang dada nya yang entah mengapa terasa sesak, ia mengernyit heran.

 _'Kenapa sakit?'_

Di lain sisi, Sasuke malah menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di koridor sekolah yang sepi, ia tengah memegang dadanya, entah sudah helaan nafas ke berapa ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu, yang jelas kini perasaanya terasa sakit, pikirannya kacau, "Uchiha?" gumamnya berkali-kali.

 **Who The Last Laugh**

 **Story by Rei Lawliet**

"Hinata"

Hinata terkejut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari untaian awan di langit, menatap pada pemuda keturunan Sabaku yang kini menatapnya heran.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata, "ternyata benar. Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk. Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi taman panjang yang juga diduduki Hinata, "Kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku belum ingin pulang" ujar Hinata pelan. Tatapannya mulai meredup, bukan tatapan angkuh yang biasa ia tunjukkan setiap harinya disekolah.

Gaara mengernyit, kemana sifat sombong gadis itu sekarang? Meskipun Hinata tak pernah menatapnya ataupun memperlaukannya seperti hal nya orang-orang lain disekolah, namun Gaara cukup tahu tentang gadis itu yang sekarang terkenal dingin dan sombong. Ia juga tahu lewat matanya sendiri karena ia biasa mengawasi Hinata. Yeah, sepertinya Gaara baru sadar dan mengakui jika sekarang ia menjadi Stalker dari sang tuan putri Hinata Hyuuga.

"Tadi malam kakakku pulang, ia memarahiku"

Hening, baik Hinata maupun Gaara belum ada tanda-tanda untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Gaara memilih bungkam untuk mendengarkan lanjutan dari kalimat Hinata.

"ia memarahiku karena pulang tengah malam" lanjutnya, suaranya semakin turun.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, ia mengacak rambut Hinata pelan "Jadi karena itu kau tak mau pulang?"

Hinata terkejut, sejak kapan Gaara menjadi selembut itu? ia tidak mengenal dekat Gaara, tapi ingatnnya dulu memutar ulang akan kepribadian Gaara yang dingin.

Hinata menatap Gaara bingung, sementara Gaara membalas tatapan Hinata dengan senyuman tulus.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa kakakmu memarahimu? Berarti dia sayang padamu. Kau seorang gadis, benar saja kalau kakakmu marah saat kau pulang tengah malam. Aku saja yang laki-laki kalau pulang malam, kedua kakakku pasti akan memarahiku. Apalagi kau yang perempuan, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Aku yakin kalau kakakmu itu sangat menyayangimu. Percayalah, jadi kau tak perlu sedih lagi" ujar Gaara panjang lebar, hey! Sejak kapan Gaara menjadi seorang motivator seperti itu?

Hinata tertegun dengan perkataan Gaara, ternyata bocah Sabaku itu bisa berkata seperti itu, dia benar. Hinata menunduk, ia menyesal telah membentak Neji tadi malam, apalagi pagi ini ia tak berkomunikasi dengan Hanabi, terlebih Neji.

"Terimakasih" ujar Hinata, ia tersenyum.

"Ah, aku lupa. Gaara, aku harus pergi. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku" ujar Hinata, ia menepuk keningnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

 **Who The Last Laugh**

 **Story by Rei Lawliet**

"Kau yakin Sasuke menerima tawaranmu, Sakura?" tanya Shion penuh selidik, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda ada kecurigaan akan cerita tentang tawaran Sakura yang di terima oleh Sasuke.

Shion menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah meja yang dihadapannya ada Sakura yang tengah duduk sambil memoles kukunya, sedangkan Ino Nampak duduk terdiam dan berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Tentu saja, kami makan di sebuah resto ala Italia di Town Square, kau tahu resto terkenal itulah" ujar Sakura semangat.

Karin Nampak kembali dari dapur dengan membawa empat gelas orange juice dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "apa si Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan nada datar?"

Sakura Nampak berpikir, wajahnya yang semula tenang kini berubah menjadi murung, "dia memang menerima tawaranku, tapi dia tetap saja berbicara dingin"

"Benarkah? Berarti tidak perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan" ujar Karin semangat.

Ketiga gadis itu menatap Karin penuh tanya, apanya yang tidak perlu di khawatirkan?

Karin tersenyum bangga, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa di tengah-tengah Sakura dan Ino, "begini. Sasuke merupakan tipikal orang yang dingin. Kalian tau jika Sasuke tak pernah menerima ajakan perempuan manapun kecuali si Naruto yang memaksa, bukan?"

Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk bersamaan, "Lalu?" ujar mereka serempak.

Karin menyeringai, "Dari cerita Sakura, Sasuke yang dulunya tidak pernah menerima ajakannya tapi tiba-tiba mau menerima ajakannya, kemungkinan ia sudah mulai membuka hatinya. Jika dia main-main dengan jawabannya, tidak mungkin ia akan bersikap datar pada Sakura. Jika dia mau menerima ajakan Sakura hanya karena sesuatu, pastinya ia akan bersikap manis, bukan? Dan lagi, Sasuke mau menunggumu bukankah itu sudah ada kemajuan. Peluang mu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke terbuka"

Sakura yang tadinya muram, kini mulai melebarkan senyumannya. Ia langsung meloncat dari sofanya dan loncat -loncat sambil berteriak senang seperti orang gila, "Kau benar juga, Karin!"

Shion ikut tersenyum, temannya yang satu itu memang pandai menganalisis. Jika Sakura pandai dalam ilmu pengetahuan, berbeda dengan Karin yang pintar dalam menganalisis peristiwa yang terjadi, ibarat seorang detective handal.

"Kau harus lebih giat lagi mendekati Sasuke. Ambil hatinya" saran Shion.

Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya, Ino malah terlihat diam. Ia malah memikirkan pemikiran Karin dengan asumsi yang ia dapatkan, _'benarkah yang di katakana Karin? Tapi walau begitu perasaanku malah bertolak belakang. Apa ini termasuk rencana'mu'?'_

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _RnR?_**

 ** _nb: maaf, untuk reviewnya, tidak bisa saya belas sekarang._**

 ** _Arigatou^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _jum'at 15 juni 2016_**

 ** _rei lawliet_**


	9. THE GAME

**WHO THE LAST LAUGH?**

 **chap 9**

 **original story by Rei Lawliet**

 **Don't Like and Don't Read**

 **sudah saya peringatkan!**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport putih dengan mulus memasuki kediaman megah kediaman Hyuuga. Sang pemilik dengan tanpa sabar menuruni mobilnya dengan gesit. Sesekali senyuman tipis tergores di bibir pink nya. Awalnya hanya langkah lebar yang ia gunakan, namun karena luasnya ruangan-ruangan kediaman itu, membuat langkah kakinya tak juga kunjung sampai ke kamarnya. Akhirnya ia berlari kecil. Para pelayan yang menyapanya hingga dibuat bingung oleh tingkahnya. Pasalnya, sang nona sudah sangat lama tak bersikap seperti itu.

Pintu putih itu terbuka, memperlihatkan besar dan luasnya ruangan yang di dominasi warna ungu. terlihat sangat rapi dan menenangkan. Membuat si pemilik tak sabar untuk menggantungkan tasnya dan berhambur di balik selimut dengan memeluk sebuah guling besar bermotif lavender kesayangannya.

Jantungnya berdetag kencang. rasa senang kini tengah menyeruak memenuhi hatinya, bukan tanpa alasan, setelah menerima saran dari seorang pria keturunan Sabaku itu, ia merasa saran dari Gaara memang cukup benar dan efektif. Dia rasa, mungkin nanti ia akan meminta maaf dengan kakak nya dan bisa kembali akur lagi dengan sang kakak. Mengingat sang kakak juga orang yang baik dan sangat menyayanginya.

Senyumnya perlahan mulai luntur, ia teringat akan ekspresi Haruno Sakura tadi. Ya, ini belum selesai. Seringai mengerikan dengan tanpa sadar terukir di bibir tipisnya. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan. Untuk sekarang, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan santai.

 **Who The Last Laugh?**

 **Story by Rei Lawliet**

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kemarin."

"Apa? Kau baru datang dan bertanya tak jelas."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kau yang bercanda."

Gaara menghela nafas kesal, di tatapnya gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan wajah masam. Ia mencoba mengulangi pertanyaanya, kali ini dengan kalimat yang lumayan panjang, "Bagaimana tentang kau dan kakak mu itu? apa kau sudah minta maaf? Apa diterima permintaan maafmu?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "ah, itu. hhh… sepertinya…" jawab Hinata dengan nada menggantung, tawanya mendadak reda dengan wajahnya yang terlihat murung.

Gaara mentapnya penasaran, ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Hahahahah."

Tawa Hinata membuat Gaara seketika terkejut dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Tentu saja. Kakak ku kan orang baik." Ujar Hinata di selingi dengan tawa.

Ctak

Aww

Hinata mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya yang memerah akibat jitakan ringan Gaara. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?!"

Gaara tertawa pelan, ia mengusap dahi Hinata kasar seraya terus tertawa, mengesampingkan bahwa Hinata malah tambah kesakitan akibat usapannya. Ugh, biarlah. Dia memang sengaja melakukannya, hitung-hitunh memberi Hinata pelajaran karena telah membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang penasaran akan urusan gadis di hadapannya. Ya walau itu bukan seutuhnya kesalahan Hinata.

"aw aw aw, aduh. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu."

"Makanya, jangan pernah mempermainkan seorang Gaara." Ujar Gaara santai.

 **Who The Last Laugh?**

 **Story by Rei Lawliet**

"Bagaimana kencan mu kemarin?" tanya Karin dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Sakura memasang senyum lebar dengan wajah angkuh yang biasa ia pasang, "Dia lumayan. Ada sedikit respon, dan itu menyenangkan."

"Kalian belum pacaran, mana mungkin kau sebut itu kencan." Ujar Shion yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan sekantong plastic makanan ringan.

"Iya, tapi sebentar lagi, kita akan pacaran." Balas Sakura dengan tawa mengejek.

"Hei. Bagaimana bisa?" ujar Karin dan Shion kompak.

"Aku tidak tahu sih, tapi mungkin saja. Kalian tahu kan? Hanya Sakura Haruno seorang yang berhasil mendekati Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kalau belum terjadi. Jangan percaya diri dulu. Ah, terserah kau lah." Ujar Karin seraya mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Ino? Sedari kemarin aku tak melihatnya." Tanya Sakura yang dibalas dengan endikan tak tahu dari kedua temannya, "dia bilang ada urusan, tapi tak tahu dimana."

Bruk

Ukh!

"Hei-"

"H-hyuuga. K-kau-"

Hinata menyeringai, "ups! Aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Hinata dengan raut mengejek.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia memandang Hinata tajam, "cih! Mengganggu mood orang saja."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura, ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat pada telinga kanan Sakura dengan seringaian, "oh ya? Oh ngomong-ngomong Sakura. Kau tahu tentang perusahaan Haruno yang hampir gulung tikar bukan? Perusahaan Haruno yang bergantung pada Hyuuga? Apalagi di perparah dengan kelakuan anak pemiliknya yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang?"

Deg

Sakura membelalak tak percaya, dan membuat Hinata melebarkan seringaiannya, "ahh, bagaimana kalau Hyuuga Company membatalkan kerjasamanya dengan Haruno Corp dan menarik semua sahamnya? Ah, kau tahu? Aku baru tahu tentang itu lho."

Deg

"K-kau, bagaiman? Bagaimana-" Ucapan Sakura terputus, seketika ia merasa kehilangan tenaganya. Bahkan ia tak mampu mengucapkan satu kalimat itu dengan benar.

Hinata melangkah selangkah, "Tapi aku bukan seorang pengecut dengan mengatas namakan perusahaan. Kau akan menerimanya, bukan perusahaan ayahmu karena itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan nama perusahaan. Tapi jika kau berani sekali saja menggunakan kekuasaan ayahmu, jangan salahkan kalau kau akan segera angkat kaki dari rumah mu dan Haruno akan hancur." Ujar Hinata dingin di sertai melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

 **Who The Last Laugh?**

 **Story by Rei Lawliet**

"Sepertinya berhasil. Ku dengar ia amat menyukainya, bahkan berharap menjadi pacarmu."

"Aku sudah selesai dengan kemauan mu." Ujarnya datar disertai raut tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis sambil menyentuh bahu pemuda di hadapnnya, ia menatap pemuda itu, "Ah, kata siapa? Kau belum selesai, pangeran."

"Lalu?" Tanya pemuda itu, ia menatap gadis dihadapnnya yang tingginya tak lebih dari dagunya.

"Buat dia terbang tinggi," telapak tangannya melengkung di atas angin. "dan BOOM!, jatuhkan dia." Ujarnya di sertai senyum meremehkan.

Onyx nya menatap gadis itu datar, siapa sangka? Mata hitam pekatnya berusaha keras menyembunyikan dan menutup rapat-rapat tetesan bening yang hendak keluar. "Kau sudah mengancamnya atas nama perusahaan."

"Ya, tapi kau tau bukan? Aku orang yang memegang teguh janjiku. Perusahaannya akan baik-baik selama dia menuruti perkataan ku."

"Seperti yang kau minta." Ujar Sasuke sambil berbalik melangkah pergi.

 **Who The Last Laugh?**

 **Story by Rei Lawliet**

Sepasang mata bening menatap sesosok gadis yang mirip dengannya pada sebuah kaca berukuran besar, tangannya menyentuh bagian dagunya di selingi tatapan heran saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang tengah mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam mencapai lutut.

"Wow. Kurasa, ini bukan aku." Gumamnya dengan wajah innocent.

"Tatanan rambut macam apa ini? Bagaimana orang-orang itu bisa menata sedemikian detailnya?" lagi-lagi ia bertanya entah pada siapa. Membuatnya seperti orang gila yang tengah memainkan tatanan rambutnya sendiri.

Kepangan indah yang diselingi jepit bunga berukuran mini melingkari kepalanya bagaikan sebuah bando yang dulu sering ia pakai. Di tambah lagi rambutnya yang di buat bergelombang di gelung indah di bagian sisi sebelah kiri. Terlihat imut bukan? Namun tidak dengan sifatnya yang pongah bagaikan ratu dari sebuah kerajaan iblis.

"Sudah selesai, nona?"

Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan gaun-gaun yang masih setia tergantung di lengannya, ia tersenyum ramah. "Tuan sudah menunggu anda di depan."

Hinata mengangguk, di rapikannya gaun itu dengan menarik sebuah pita hitam besar yang berada pada dada kanannya dengan sekali tarikan, "selesai." Ia tersenyum tipis.

 **Who The Last Laugh?**

 **Story by Rei Lawliet**

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama, Temari!" Pria itu nampak menggeram tak suka, tubuh tegapnya menyender pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Nee-san!" sahut suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Ya, Temari-Neesan." Ralatnya dengan wajah malas.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok perempuan dewasa berambut pirang yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan belahan di bagian punggungnya.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih sopan saat memanggil kakak mu. Atau aku akan menghajarmu." Temari menatap adiknya tajam, ia menyentil dahi adiknya gemas. "Ingat itu, Gaara-chan." Tambahnya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Aduh, hei… jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Sebuah mobil Limousin berwarna hitam mendarat mulus tepat di depan pintu masuk dengan pemandangan sekumpulan orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Sebuah kaki putih berbalut highheal berwarna perak mulai menapakkan kakinya di atas sebuah karpet berwarna merah, di susul kakinya yang lain. Temari Nampak berdiri dengan anggunnya menunggu pasangannya yang tak lain adik tercintanya untuk keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan yang ia tumpangi.

Senyumannya perlahan luntur, senyum yang ia ukirkan seindah mungkin ia tampilkan kepada public seketika luntur saat melihat sang adik dengan gaya ogah-ogahan keluar dari mobilnya, ia menatap tajam adiknya.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengendikkan kepala tak acuh. Kedutan kecil mulai nampak pada sudut dahi, ingin rasanya Temari memberikan bogem mentah pada Gaara.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membawa calon menantu yang sangat cantik, Sasuke!" jerit Mikoto gemas.

Ibu Sasuke itu terlihat bersemangat sekali melihat Hinata, bahkan ia tak segan-segan mencubiti pipi tembem Hinata.

"Hu'um. Secara gitu ya, Sasuke kan tidak tampan-tampan sekali. Malah dia lebih tampan aku." Timpal Itachi membanggakan dirinya.

Death glare siap menyambut ucapan Itachi dari Ibu beserta adiknya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kikkuk menghadapi situasi yang sekarang terasa asing baginya.

"Kau satu sekolah dengan Sasuke ya?"

Hinata mengangguk sopan.

"Sasuke, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah serius, Sasuke menangguk palan. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan membiarkan ibunya asyik mewawancarai gadis itu sendirian.

"Aku tak menyangka secepat ini."

"Apa yang kau maksud? Dia?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Sasuke menghela nafas sesak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada taman di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan. Dia kesini bukan atas kemauannya. Kau salah, Itachi. Dia sungguh sulit." Jawab Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum miris, "Begitu kah? Lalu apa rencanamu? Jika memang begitu, aku yakin kau mempunyai rencana."

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Sasuke acuh, ia langsung pergi kembali ke tempat ia meninggalkan Hinata beserta ibunya.

 **tbc**

 **hei, author gaje ini kembali dengan fic lama yang nggk rampung-rampung. author ucapkan terimakasih banyak yang masih setia menunggu fic-fic buatan rei. sebenarnya chap ini masih ada kelanjutannya, tapi karena author lagi di serang amnesia mendadak, jadi hanya sedikit. tulisan author mungkin juga nggk kyak biasanya, tapi untuk typo, masih kyak sebenarnya :v**

 **untuk rencana author yang hanya menajdikan chap ini hanya sepuluh chap saja, mungkin akan author batalkan, soalnya untuk chap 9 ini seharusnya lebih banyak fakta yang akan di ungkapkan oleh para tokoh. lagi pula author juga mau mempersiapkan cerita di wattpad tapi dengan name yang sama dengan nama author, dan juga fic author di akun yang laen :v**

 **btw, mungkin hyuuga amatiran dan fic2 author lainnya bakal up, udah hampir selesai nih :v**

 **sekian dulu ya, semoga terhibur. sampai jumpa lagi.**


End file.
